Tears of the Phoenix
by Tank Target
Summary: AU, The bloody war with the aparoids rages people die everyday and now Krystal is dead how can they keep fighting? Final Chap up now!
1. Chapter 1

StarFox: Tears of the Phoenix 

P.S. Need beta editor

**Prologue:** Four years ago, the conflict with Andrew Oikanny hit boiling point the butchers of Lylat on his side. He united them and struck at critical targets within the Cornerian Empire. Until _StarFox_ quelled his rebellion, towards the end of the horrendous battle above the forest world of Fortuna a race of aliens thought to be extinct returned and annihilated Oikanny and the lion share of his fleet.

Aparoids, that's what they were called. They slaughtered millions in a vicious war with Corneria by infecting and controlling thousands of average citizens of the Lylat system. The government desperately tried to stop them. But they failed to do so, and even now the war continues people still die.

Before the full onset of the war, a desperate attack was unleashed upon the aparoid 'home world'. It was disastrous, _StarFox _lost its oldest member Peppy Hare, he sacrificed his life for Fox Mcloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Krystal to destroy the Aparoid queen, and it failed. But Fox, in spite of the loss married Krystal; the two had their honeymoon. However…

Lives are still ruined, only one force can save the Galaxy and still it remains undiscovered. This is the story, of how the phoenix sheds tears for the dead…

Chapter 1:Inferno 

"Damnit, urgh. Get em' off me!" A harsh voice surged through the comlink, "C'mon Falco nail his ass." Fox took a deep breath lasers surged past his cockpit; he looked behind and saw Falco pulling a hard turn to keep up. _You're not killing me I'm killing you. Damn bugs._

Fox flew in the skies above Fortuna; the planet's surface was covered in a crisp green grass and other plant life. Fortuna had beautiful crystal springs and various wild animals. On this day, Fox took no notice he only saw aparoids dieing left and right. "Falco get this thing off me!"

Falco saw Fox fighting to get away from the aparoid, Falco matched the aparoid's movement but he couldn't hit him. "I'm trying Fox, I can't get a bead on him. He's too fricken fast!" _Since when are these things so smart?_

Fox continued flying in elaborate patterns to throw the aparoid raider off his tail. Fox's wing mate Krystal a blue vixen who had slight telepathic abilities and was his wife, desperately tried along with Falco to get a shot on his pursuer. He could feel his heart beating harder and harder.

"Almost, hold still and let me shoot you." Falco mumbled to himself as pulled the trigger on his control stick targeting the aparoid chasing Fox's Ar-wing. A missile fell from Falco's wing and it's engine ignited and rocket slammed forward cutting through the air. It soon impacted the aparoid, unleashing an explosion disintegrating the raider.

"Got him!" Falco shouted excitedly, turning his attention to an aparoid infected artillery gun throwing flak at the fighters in the attack group.

Fox breathed a sigh of relief, and fired his plasma cannon at a large aparoid missile frigate. It had large protruding spiked edges sticking out on all side of it's oval shape, the dark bluish purple carapace, his plasma pulses exploded into a spark shower of heated radiation. Scorching the outside of the gargantuan vessel.

"Fox, look down there! An aparoid is making a break for the bunker!" Krystal shouted over the com, she diverted from her run on the frigate. The vixen opened fire on the creature piercing its rear vertebra. The aparoids were attacking Fortuna, and the bunker, which was full of scientists working on ways to un-infect people and plants.

Fox grunted angrily, look out the canopy of his Ar-wing watching the aparoid fall helplessly. He quickly turned his attention to the missile frigate, strafing the sides of the behemoth with his cannon. "We need something more effective, my cannon's doing squat." Fox said while continuing his strafing run, "Rob, can the _Antares_ get a lock on the frigate?"

Rob the team's robot and resident genius, calculated aboard the bridge of the C.E.S. _Antares_, "I am attempting to acquire a target lock, wait please…Lock achieved, firing ATS gun battery." The Antares let loose it's fury, the bottom guns on the hull of the cruiser roared. Pushing through the atmosphere, the air surging and crackling as the deadly beams of plasma tore the missile frigate to dust.

Fox sighed with relief, turning his attention to the aparoid swarms, "Thanks Rob, keep pounding their tanks."

Krystal flew in tight formation with a squadron of Cornerian, HE-72 Inferno dog fighters which looked similar to Ar-wings except there wings pointed upward and they two large facetted engines. She held a tight turn the fighters matching her maneuver, "Bravo lead, take the raiders on the right, Alpha and I will take the left." Krystal ordered her wing.

Bravo group turned off and flanked the aparoid raiders, Krystal led alpha group and punched through the enemy fighters. Krystal continued flying gracefully and ripped through fighters, she looked out her window seeing one of her group burst in flames. "Wha-" Before she finished her sentence she was hit.

The left engine on her Ar-wing was shredded; her left wing obliterated then the hull burst into flames. And in short order exploded.

"This alpha group leader we have cloaked units of some kind taking out our fighters." Alpha group's leader was a good pilot promoted several times in the last three months. He was assigned by Fox himself, his name Rhys Thastus a black panther, "Krystal's Ar-wing has been--" Rhys waited, taking a deep breath, "Destroyed." Rhys' stomach dropped as he spoke. "She didn't eject."

Fox's heart went cold, as heard Rhys' voice over the com. _No, no, no, no. You won't get away with this you bastards._ Fox shook his head and dove downward tearing through aparoids as he went. "Don't let any aparoids escape. Kill them all." Fox said coldly. He pulled up out of his dive and fired a smart bomb at an aparoid gun battery. "Antares, prepare an EM sweep."

Rob obeyed and began scanning the skies four red dots showed up. "The sweep has revealed four cloaked aparoids headed for Falco's position. Rob moved his hands around clicking keys and hitting buttons.

Fox uploaded the data and switched to his targeting computer he flew up behind Falco and kept scanning for the cloaked aparoids. And they came only to be shot down by Fox in seconds. "Cloaked units destroyed." Fox proceeded to shoot down aparoid after aparoid. His mind reduced to savage instincts of hate rage, he directed it all on the aparoids brutally shooting them out of the air.

_I will kill you all, and then I will mourn. _Fox thought, his heart slowed down and he focused again seeing aparoids flooding Fortuna. He flew low and raked the ground with his cannon, he killed an aparoid.

Falco watched Fox slaughter aparoids; he maintained focus on the battle. _No one messes with StarFox you bugs got it? _Falco joined the slaughter, mercilessly killing aparoids he looked down at the surface of Fortuna the green grass now covered in blood from aparoids and Cornerians. Debris covered the ground wherever the room and fire swept through the forests turning the lush green foliage into dust.

"Fox! Enemy reinforcements have flown in we're running out of time here. We have to evac' those scientists." Falco shouted as he watched aparoids swarm through the warp fields. He flew quickly to the mouth of the warp gate; several fighters followed and assumed formation with him. He looked out of his window spying three aparoid fighters closing in on him.

Falco grunted and pulled a somersault to get behind the aparoids attacking him, he locked on to the first one and delivered a rocket to it. The second fighter maneuvered behind him, but before it could attack Slippy took it out. "Thanks Slip." Falco continued shooting fighters down, drop ships descended beneath the chaos and rescued the scientists from their bunker. "Scientists are out. Fox I need help cleaning up these aps'."

Fox turned towards the flying swarms shooting an aparoid as he joined the fray, he turned again he activated his targeting computer locking on to an aparoid. The battle raged on for an hour Corneria drove back the aparoids but at great cost…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The day after 

Two months later…

Bagpipes played a melancholy tune; a large procession marched through the capital of Corneria. Cornerian Marines marched in rank, clothed in black led by Fox, Falco and Slippy. Behind them four men carried a coffin, painted in glimmering black.

Inside was Krystal Mcloud, behind the coffin group two Cornerian Acolyte walkers, the footfall their large three legs thundered through the city. Fighters flew overhead, a sad crowd gathered at the street. Fox stared ahead, at the Cornerian Capitol Building, it's high white spire shot up through the city, and four smaller gray spires with jagged edges surrounded it. All held together by a marble dome.

Fox looked behind for a brief moment, seeing the marines in their full dress uniforms. Sabers hanging from their hips, black officers hats and black perfectly ironed pants.

A tear escaped his eye, and he thought to himself, "And this is what I fight for, what Krystal fought for. What she died for, what I would die for."

The procession stopped at the capitol gates, General Pepper stood out on the front steps. "We come here to honor, one of the war's greatest heroes. Krystal Mcloud, from the once beautiful planet Cerinia, She fought long and hard for us. Sacrificing many things along the way, giving up things that we take for granted. In a selfless manner, striking down those who try to harm us and the civilization we've worked so hard to build."

General Pepper continued his speech, for another twenty minutes. And when his speech was over the Imperial band played "Taps" and Krystal was laid to rest in the titan's cemetery behind the capitol…

Fox walked slowly through the Corneria state park, ten feet ahead of him. Falco and Slippy walked, Fox continued walking taking in the beauty of Corneria city's tall spires. Skyscrapers and the glistening ocean in the distance, the tree's around him bore bright green leaves it was spring, "I'd forgotten, how this world looked in the spring." Fox mumbled.

He hadn't been back to Corneria in two years; he barely remembered his house and where it was. He checked his pda and came up with an address, "Falco, Slippy we're leaving." Falco and Slippy turned as Fox called a taxi from the streets.

The trio got in the car and headed for Fox's, almost mansion-sized house.

The taxi dropped them off at the front gate; Fox entered a code in one of the side panels. The gates creaked open, and Falco and Slippy followed Fox into the building.

The talked through the night and into the day, about the adventures over the past years but most of the talk centered on their fallen comrade.

Around 9:00 am a knock came on Fox's door he got up and opened it. To reveal a young panther, in Cornerian air uniform, "Uh, hello. You're Fox Mcloud." The panther asked.

Fox replied, "Yeah."

The panther said, "Good, I'm Rhys Thastus. I lead alpha group, in Krystal's fighter squad."

Fox sighed, "Come on in,"

A week later…

Fox stepped up the ramp on the _Antares_, Falco, Slippy and Rhys behind him. Fox walked down the halls and to his quarters, on the way he passed by Krystal's old room. No one had been in it since she'd been killed, so he decided to look around.

He looked through her personal affects, finding her blaster; he took it and strapped it to the other side of his belt. Fox found Krystal's staff, the on he fought the sharp claw with on Sauria, he took it.

Fox continued to look around; he saw a picture on a small table beside Krystal's bed. It was of her and the team, when they gave her the 'initiation'.

He left the room and proceeded on to his room.

A voice blared of the Antares Com system, _"Attention all crew, liftoff commencing brace yourselves." _

Rhys stared out his window aboard the _Antares _watching as the battle cruiser left the atmosphere. The stars shone brightly, Rhys looked back on Corneria seeing the blue oceans and the white clouds above them. "My god it is beautiful." Rhys said to himself.

He reached out and picked up a datapad from his nightstand, he began typing on it. _Journal entry 1: We're off again; the Antares is en route to Macbeth. Aparoid forces have been seen in the neighborhood. I wish Dad was here, but he's not. I wish he'd come riding in on the Osiris, and obliterate the aparoid fleet._

_But, when the aparoids attacked Valeri Prime the Osiris got sacked…_

Falco sighed as he sat down on his cot, staring out his window at the glistening stars. He thought long and hard, about the month's events. "Damnit!" He slammed his fist down on his nightstand. "I failed, Fox. I let Krystal die; I should've been there. But because of my failure, he'll suffer for all eternity."

Falco got up, and opened the small closet he picked a small wooden case inside it was a flute like instrument engraved with the words in Latin, _Nunc et in aeternam _it means from now into eternity. The motto of the elite, Cornerian navy Falco graduated from Corneria's elite naval school in the western hemisphere on the Ratou peninsula.

Slippy, sat in his room fiddling with a deck of cards mumbling and grunting occasionally. "Why? First Peppy and now, Krystal? Not even a year after Fox married her? Why couldn't I have died instead of her? No one here cares about me anyway, I bet in a month people would stop missing me."

"I wish I could talk to dad, but those punks killed him too." Slippy frowned and choked back tears.

Fox sat in quarters, rage and sorrow flowing through him; tears fought their way to the surface. "Why the hell did you have to die? Why not me!" Fox shouted as he threw the picture of Krystal he kept at the wall. "How could you leave me like this?" He said to himself softer. Slowly breaking down, sobbing, defeated.

Fox took a deep breath and let the thoughts of his wife flow through his mind, as he mourned in the cold quiet of space.

And a river of tears fell from his eyes.

Three days later…

The _Antares _dropped out of hyperspace, and pulled into high orbit over Macbeth. The gray planet looked dead from space, but upon closer inspection was teeming with life. It was a small border world, mostly industrial were they mined various ores and provided supplies to nearby cruisers.

Aparoids had been seen in the area and it was the _Antares _job to protect Macbeth from them.

It was 1:00 pm when they arrived, and a voice blared on the com, _"Mess call! Lunch is now being served, deck twelve section fourteen._"

Fox groaned awakening from a short nap, he pushed himself up and opened his door and walked through the halls. Towards the mess hall, around the same time Falco left his room headed toward the mess hall.

Fox arrived at the mess hall, and the automatic door opened and he stepped in walked up to the lunch line and picked up a tray. He looked upon the choices before him; there were a whole sort of foods each meal had labels on it. There were a variety of salads and meats. Fox picked pizza with crisp pepperonis; he read the food label pepperonis imported from terra.

Fox sat at his usual table, no one else but he and his team ever sat there and sure enough Falco and Slippy were sitting there. Fox sighed and walked to sit down beside them, "Hey guys, how's the grub?" Fox asked lightly

Falco shrugged, "It's good but not five stars." Falco paused, "Fox eh uh How you holding up?"

Fox strained to hold back emotion, "I don't wanna talk about it." Fox sat at the open chair, there were exactly four chairs, and Krystal always sat next to Fox.

Rhys walked down the hall to mess his stomach growling, it seemed like he was the only one not mourning. Rhys opened the mess hall door and walked in he grabbed a sandwich and looked for a table it was packed save for seat, right with the StarFox team or what was left of it. Rhys approached slowly not sure if he welcome amongst Corneria's most revered heroes.

Just as he prepared to take a seat Falco brought a _sensitive_ subject, "Look, Fox I know you don't want to talk about this but we need a replacement. StarFox is not complete; we can't fight like we need to without that fourth pilot."

Fox swallowed a large bite of pizza and responded, "No we don't, and I don't wanna talk about so drop it know."

Before Falco could answer Rhys came in, "Hey can I sit here? There's nowhere else to sit."

Fox rolled his eyes, "Sit down."

Falco looked at Fox questioningly, motioning with heads leaning it slightly in Rhys' direction. "How about…"

Fox responded, "No."

Rhys shook his head in confusion, "What? Does he want me to leave or something? I think I see an open table in the back."

Fox replied, "No. Just shut up and eat."

Rhys didn't take it personally; he felt almost the same way when his dad was killed.

Fox shot a rocket hot glare at Falco; his eyes pierced Falco like blade. Fox got up quickly and left leaving his tray behind him

Fox stepped down the flight ramp into the hangar aboard _Antares_ he had his flight helmet with him, and was in his flight suit. He moved onto the catwalk and walked slowly by the rack of fighters suspended from the ceiling. He stepped down into the cockpit of his Ar-wing; he sat in the seat and closed the canopy. And then quickly slammed the ignition; his fighter flew out of the hangar's plasma shield.

Fox's emotions were out of control, the only thing he new was that Krystal was dead. And that he still had to fight, "I don't want this anymore, why can't the aparoids just die. You kill my mentor and now my wife." Fox mumbled angrily. And then he saw above the planet, a warp field beginning to form. "Aw hell." Fox switched on his com, "Attention all crew aboard _Antares _man your battle stations."

"We have an aparoid warp field stabilizing over Macbeth,"

The captain of the _Antares _quickly responded, "Man your battle stations! All men to your fighters!" The captain paused, "Mcloud! Fall back and wait for back up!"

Fox scoffed and turned off his com and stayed on course, "Go to hell!" Fox shouted, as the first aparoids materialized. He locked on to the first raider and fired a charged beam from his Ar-wing; it slammed into the raider vaporizing it.

In short order the other aparoids diverted from their planetary course to engage him, "Here we go." Fox pulled a reverse snap turn, facing his enemies he pulled the trigger on his joystick firing several quick bursts of fire taking out two aparoid raiders. "Three down, seventeen more to go."

But now Fox would not be on his own, the _Antares_ began releasing lethal antiaircraft fire down on the aparoids, and the fighter squadrons began pouring out of the cruiser.

Falco took a deep breath as his Ar-wing slammed forward out of the hangar, he saw Fox's Ar-wing dancing through space slapping down aparoids at an incredible speed.

But they kept coming, warp fields kept opening and the mechanic bugs kept swarming.

"It's payback time." Falco thought, as he joined the dogfight striking down an aparoid right off the bat.

The other fighters joined the melee bringing down aparoids; Fox saw quickly what was going on. The fighters were a diversion; drop ships were heading for the surface. "Falco, Slippy with me!" Fox shouted, Falco and Slippy quickly joined up. "We've got a drop ship convoy headed for the surface take em out."

They held tight formation, careening at full speed into the slow moving hatcher filled drop ships. Fox targeted the drop ship out in the front and Falco took the one behind it, Slippy just provided fire support. "Fox, your cannon's aren't working! The shields are too thick!" Slippy warned

Fox growled, "Will rockets work?"

Slippy scanned further, "Uh yeah but it will take all our rockets combine to kill one."

Rhys, flew his fighter straight towards the drop ship column he flipped a switch in his HE-72 and the Bombay doors on the bottom of his fighter. Releasing plasma bombs all over the drop ships in a shotgun spread.

Fox watched as the bombs destroyed three-drop ships and seriously damaged four others. He locked onto a damaged ship were it's plating was cracked and fired a rocket inside it.

The rocket blew up inside blasting the ship to dust, "Take that, and shove it."

The battle raged for a little longer, until the _Antares _cleared the area with it's various gun batteries.

Fox patrolled for additional enemy fighter for fifteen minutes before returning to the _Antares_.

Fox landed, in the hangar and exited his vehicle he entered the elevator to the left of his landing and took it to the bridge. The elevator hissed open and he stepped out, and approached the captain. A tall hound black fur almost wolf like, "Captain Raynor, we need back up. Now that the aparoids know where here we need more cruisers.""

Capt. Raynor nodded, "I know, I'll call the _Epmitheus_ and the _Titan _in for support."

Fox nodded approvingly, "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Still need beta editor. And by the way I'm sorry for the short chapter

Chapter 3:Phoenix 

"A sound, it's slow thump thump, thump thump a heartbeat. A hard gasp and you live!" A voice sounded from the depths, it talked to a vixen with blue fur and armor, beads in her hair and crystal blue eyes.

The vixen breathed franticly, "What…what happened and where am I, and who are you?" She asked

The voice paused, "I am the Phoenix, and you are dead, your location is the hall beyond the door of time."

"The Phoenix?" The vixen took a deep breath, "And you said I'm dead?"

The Phoenix waited, "In a way, Krystal your body is dead but your soul is not."

Krystal sat confused, as she looked around she saw nothing but white, "How do you know my name?"

The Phoenix chuckled, "It's on your uniform."

Krystal faked a smile, "What happened, how did I die?"

The Phoenix finally appeared before her, he was twenty feet tall his feathers many colors but mostly a bright infernal red his eyes black as stone, he turned his head to left and moving pictures appeared. "An aparoid shot your fighter down."

"Is everyone else okay?" Krystal asked

"It depends what is okay? If you mean alive, then yes the members of StarFox are all alive. But if they're okay, Fox most certainly is not." Phoenix waited

Krystal gulped, "Is it because I'm dead?"

Phoenix frowned, "Yes, and it will get worse when Falco asks him to replace you again. Fox is slowly deteriorating, Falco will be left with a choice."

Krystal realized where the conversation was going and changed the subject, "Why am I here?"

Phoenix nodded; you're here "Because I have a purpose for you, a mission to save a dying empire, for which I have shed many tears."

Krystal looked questioningly at the bird, "What Empire? The Cornerian Empire?"

Phoenix nodded. "You will go to Sauria, but not in physical form you must explore once more the Krazoa Palace. In there lie the secrets to my power, and the power that will save Lylat from death. And maybe even end yours now go! Save the lives of those you hold most dear!"

Fox sat in his quarters staring blankly in space, "Why? Did I lose her? Why couldn't I save her? And why, does Falco seem so damn persistent to replace her. Does he not care? That I am suffering and Krystal is dead?" Fox said aloud to no one.

As he continued his mourning, a knock came on his door. He groaned and got up, and opened the door and Falco was on the other end, "What do you want?"

Falco cleared his throat, "Fox you know why here, we need a fourth pilot." Falco said, Fox hit the close button on the door panel. But Falco held it open, "Damnit Fox! This has to be done we need a new pilot. I know you're hurting, and I'm sorry but right now you need put your priorities in place. Duty first feelings later."

"Shut the hell up! You have no fricken idea what the hell you're talking about! I lost my wife! And everything else, remember? My mother, my Father and now my wife damnit! I don't want to talk so just leave me the hell alone!" Fox shouted, hitting the close button again.

Falco again held it open, "I know that you're going some times, but right now it does not matter, Krystal is dead! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it! So just let Rhys join the damn team!"

"No!" Fox threw a punch to Falco's face knocking him to the ground. And the door hissed shut.

Falco rubbed his jaw, "You can't run forever. Fox."

Fox, frowned, "Doesn't mean I won't try." He sat down, back on his bed and let his temper cool.

Krystal ran, breathing heavily through the Krazoa temple she looked left and right for signs of anything important. "Where is it?" She muttered, she ran until she hit a turn, which led to a dead end. "There you are." She said, the wall was covered in text and images. With four indents and strange markings inside them, "What is this?" She ran her fingers across the indent feeling the markings.

Krystal summoned all the telepathic powers she possessed and reached out to Phoenix, _Phoenix are you there?_

_I am here what is it you need Krystal_

_I found the wall, but there are four indents in it with strange markings_

_Hm…I will look into this Krystal, but for now continue your mission_

_Thank you, Phoenix_

Krystal, cut the link and studied the wall, "I see I've gotta go into the basement of this place."

Krystal left the wall and ran back down the halls to the staircase she climbed up. After ten minutes of going down staircases in the great temple she found the bottom…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:What now 

Fox sat in the briefing room aboard the _Antares _staring at the screen before him, "My god we've waiting for twenty minutes were the hell is Riken!" Fox complained

Falco rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, what is taking so damn long."

The briefing screen suddenly lit up with the words, **_Attention distress beacon activated, source…Corneria. _**An image of General Pepper appeared on the screen, "Help, the aparoids have invaded again the countryside has been infested by the damned beasts. Corneria city is holding for now but unless someone stops them Corneria will be overrun."

Fox and everyone else in the room stormed out of the briefing room and onto the bridge. "Set a course for Corneria!" Fox yelled

Capt. Raynor shook his head in confusion. "Why?"

"We just got a distress call from General Pepper, Corneria is being sacked." Fox replied

Raynor nodded, "Set a course, and contact the _Epmitheus _and the _Titan_. Tell them to join us. Have all fighters on standby."

Corneria city, the once beautiful jewel of Lylat lay in ruin aparoids ran through the streets destroying everything in their path and infecting what they left behind. Fighting continued through the streets, Cornerian infantry carrying machine guns slaying aparoids left and right. But it wasn't enough, they kept coming, infinite swarms of blue-crusted insect like machines that slaughtered mercilessly.

"My god, what have they done?" Falco said grimly, as the _Antares _descended upon the capitol.

Fox looked out the view port, seething with rage. "Those bastards will pay for this."

Fox stormed off the bridge and down the tank hangar, he quickly selected the tank of choice. The Landmaster 2.0, he climbed into the cockpit and was quickly teleported down to Corneria's surface.

Fox, landed for behind the frontline he watched as Cornerian troops ran forward headed towards the battle. He put the tank in gear and drove with them, the sight of mangled building and bodies sickened him. Fox drove on, he could see ahead about a mile the demonic aparoids tearing through the left flank of the elite Cornerian guard. And so he attacked…

"Alright, let's get down there, Raynor send everything to the surface." Falco ordered, as he and Slippy crammed into in the elevator and headed to their Ar-wings. Falco arrived in the hangar. He moved to the catwalk, he hopped into the cockpit. As the canopy closed, the elevator door opened again Rhys stepped through the door.

He walked across the catwalk to his HE-72. He stepped into the cockpit and closed the canopy, "I'm going too, this is my home." Rhys said

Falco looked at him, and nodded approvingly, "Okay, don't get killed." Falco replied, the bay doors opened and the trio blasted out into the skies of Corneria.

"Phew, I thought those damn stairs would never end." Krystal panted, as she sat at the edge of the massive staircase she'd just climbed. She winced as a sharp pain filled her head.

"Krystal, I am sorry for this disruption. But there is an urgent matter that requires our attention. Corneria has been invaded by the aparoids, and the outcome looks grim. I have deciphered the inscriptions. There is a way to stop the aparoids, but you must act quickly continue down this hall and take the next stair case down in there will be an object of great power.

_I will contact you when I know more."_

Krystal shook her head, and jumped she then bolted down the hall and flew down the stairs. The staircase was huge; it went down so far into the depths of the palace she couldn't see the bottom. After twenty minutes of running down the stairs she hit the bottom, it was pitch black, "Where is that flashlight?" Krystal asked herself while searching her pockets, "There you are!"

She pulled the flashlight from her pocket, and turned it on bringing much needed light to her search. Krystal continued walking in the dark, carefully mining her surroundings as she walked. The she directed her light to the left, it revealed a solid wall she turned it to the right and saw the same. She walked forward for another ten minutes; a powerful feeling came over her, one of pain and rage.

Like what she had felt, five years prior when Andross imprisoned her in the crystalline prison that Fox saved her from. "What is going on here?" Krystal walked forward slowly, and out of nowhere with no warning a bright blue light burst into the endless hall. She saw a large blue object like fire, but calmer softer and welcoming.

But still in it's warmth, it still commanded a great presence over Krystal. It felt like electricity swarmed her body, crippling her limbs and her mind was overwhelmed with grief. "What sort of devilry is this?"

_Krystal! I hear thy call!_ A voice shouted in her mind, it felt like someone had speared her brain. _The great power of the Krazoa, is upon you why have come here? Speak mortal!_

Krystal fell to her knees in front of the fiery orb, "I…I have come in search of you." She replied.

The orb remained still and the voice returned. _Why? What value am I to one such as you?_

"My friends, are dying and my home is being destroyed. I have no other way to save them. Please you must help me." Krystal replied

Ah, you come for others? To save them, but do you tell truth? How do I know what you will do with my powers? You easily could conquer, the galaxy.

"Please, my husband is fighting there. Give me your powers and I swear when I saved Corneria I will relinquish them." Krystal pleaded

The orb, began to shift growing unstable, until it burst into a cloud of white light. It then rematerialized as a Krazoa, much like the one that met Fox in moon mountain pass. "I am, Jeicho high Krazoa guardian of this temple. I have searched your feelings and I believe you to be in earnest." Jeicho paused, his cold eyes staring into Krystal's eyes, "However, I do not know for certain what you will do. So, Krystal you will face a trial that will test your heart."

"Urgh, damnit stop that aparoid he's tearing through the right flank!" Fox shouted, turning his Landmaster left to avoid damaged road.The Landmaster bounced along the broken road, it's main pulse cannon sniping aparoids off of buildings and bunkers.

Falco, Slippy and Rhys flew overhead firing at airborne aparoids and dropping proton bombs behind enemy lines. "Hey, Slippy hit that tank with a bomb. Rhys take a few fighters and hit those aparoid drop ships. I've got the escorts." Falco ordered, gracefully flying his Ar-Wing and striking aparoids from the sky.

Slippy, flew to lower altitude and slowed down he put his eyes to the bombsight and pulled the trigger over an aparoid tank and it's supporting troops. "That's for dad." Slippy mumbled as he let loose the bombs, and grinned satisfied wit his work as the aparoids disintegrated. "Got em' Falco."

Rhys flew in tight formation with Cornerian fighters heading straight for an aparoid drop ship. "On my mark, fire into the aft section of the vessel with your missiles. Three…Two…One! Now!" all the fighters in his squadron opened fire, their missiles slammed into the rear hull of the mammoth transport. Destroying it.

Falco smirked at the exploding ship, and turned his attention to the fighter escorts hounding Rhys' fighter group. Falco pulled on his stick taking the Ar-Wing into a steep left turn until his crosshairs were right on an aparoid, he pulled the trigger on his control stick. The aparoid fell to the ground, dead. "Another one bites the dust."

Fox looked up above pleased with Falco's work, "Slippy, throw a couple bombs down on those aparoids hitting the right flank. Falco keep shooting down raiders. I've got the infantry." Fox hammered the throttle and hit a busted piece of road soaring into the air with assistance from his hover jets he relocated his Landmaster to the upper highway and began sniping.

"Urgh!" Raynor shouted, the bridge of the _Antares_ of exploded in a spark shower. "Damnit, these aparoids won't relent. Direct your fire on the cruisers, and send some reinforcements to the surface!" Raynor held his arm; shrapnel had torn through his arm a medic stood next to him treating his wound. "How are we doing?"

One of Raynor's lieutenants stood up and answered, "Not good, sir we've lost the majority of our fighter screen and the _Oblivion _and the _Versailles _are not responding to hails."

Raynor grunted, when his medic pulled a chunk of metal from his shoulder, "Crap, Dyson, would nuclear weapons be any good right now?" Raynor asked, lowering his head.

Lieutenant Dyson sighed, "They might, you'd have to be a damn good shot though."

"Hit, their main battle formation. We've held back long enough." Raynor replied

Dyson took a deep breath, "Wait, we need authorization from the legislation."

Raynor grunted, "I don't care nuke those sorry bastards.

Dyson looked down to his console and punched in the arming code for a twenty-gigaton nuclear bomb, "Acquiring lock…Target locked. Firing in 3…2…1!" Said Dyson, his console blinked a few times and he looked out the main bridge port window and saw the nuclear missile racing towards the aparoid battle fleet…

Fox looked up into sky and watched Falco shoot down aparoids, until he felt what seemed like a punch in the chest, his face was taken over with a vengeful smirk as he saw a massive explosion in the atmosphere, "Falco they nuked aparoids!" Fox chuckled with pleasure as the aparoids retreated. "Don't let any escape!"

Falco shook his head in disbelief, "We've actually won? We haven't won since the beginning of the war." Falco soaked in the thought of victory Corneria was safe from the aparoids, for now.

Back on the _Antares _Capt. Raynor let loose a sigh of relief, "Dyson open a channel to all Cornerian units," Raynor watched Dyson configure the comm relay, "We ready?" Dyson nodded, Raynor nodded back and took a deep breath, "Attention All units we have won the battle, begin assessing the damage and commence the necessary repairs. Then ready yourselves for a counter offensive, Raynor out."

Fox down on the surface examined his Landmaster; it was in battle ready condition he drove by the infantry formations on their way back to base. He linked up with an armor division on their way back to the City of Artanis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Bloodline**

Krystal stared into a dark abyss she stood on solid rock; it was green as were her surroundings a waterfall streamed behind her. She wore her armor and held a sword in her right hand and her blaster in the left. She waited for her trial, and so it came a black entity rose from the abyss.

"Ha! Jeicho, you think this one will pass? We shall see, for only those who are pure of heart may be given your power." The entity spoke in a thunderous voice, "So tell me 'Krystal' Are you pure of heart?"

Krystal replied, "Yes I am, I come for your help. My world and friends are in danger against an unstoppable foe." Krystal looked gravely at the entity

It ascended from the abyss and landed on the cliff's edge and took the form of a Cornerian wolf, "I am Titan, guardian of the abyss. I will give you the trial of heart. In this trial you will be put into scenarios with grave consequences based on decisions that will tell me what you are and be forewarned many have come and none have succeeded do not lie to me in this trial. For death is the price of false truths." Titan said

"I will not lie! Give me the tests, I swear to do what's right!" Krystal shouted back.

Titan frowned, "Many have said that but when they enter my realm many reconsider."

Krystal looked around her as the floor beneath fell away and the black abyss turned to space, she found herself in a prison cell. Titan then appeared before her, "Krystal you are in a distant prison, you and another have been captured for false charges but none the less you have several options. The first you may tell the interrogator that you're friend committed the crime and you will be released but he will suffer ten years of punishment and torture. Second you may say you had nothing to do with it and you will get two years of punishment and he will get five. Or you can say nothing and get released in four years along with your friend who also will get the same choices."

"I choose to do nothing not to say anything." Krystal replied

Titan raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? Your comrade could say you did it and subject you to years of torment and beating are you still willing to make this your decision?"

Krystal nodded, "Yes I will." Titan disappeared and her cell door opened a tall guard appeared he dragged Krystal out of her cell and down a series of halls until he came upon a door he pushed it open. The room was full of weapons and various torture devices, the guard threw Krystal down on the ground and picked up a whip and proceeded to beat her. It lasted for twenty minutes, and it was the least painful of what awaited her…

The torture ended and Krystal found herself again in the presence of Titan. "So Krystal how did it turn out?" He asked

Krystal couldn't speak the pain was immense her clothes were ripped and shredded.

Titan frowned, "Now the next scenario." Titan paused, "You are stranded on an Island with a person yet you only have rations for one, again three choices. One you may take all the supplies your self and survive until help comes, or you could try to split the supplies with your friend and both of you will only survive half as long or you can let your friend have them all."

Krystal took a deep breath and put her arm on a severe bruise, "I will let my 'friend' have the supplies." She replied

Titan again frowned, "Are you sure you are weak from the beatings and other tortures without food you will feel great pains."

Krystal didn't waver and so proceeded to starve in pain her wounds bled profusely she barely survived.

And once more she found herself in the presence of Titan, "There is one last task left. You are given two choices, you are forced into battle against someone and you must kill them to win. Say you beat your opponent and they are down. You only have to pierce his throat with your blade. You can kill him and end your suffering or you can spare him and face torture again."

Krystal barely coherent responded, "I will not kill."

Titan sighed, "So be it." He frowned as Krystal was beaten and tortured for ten hours.

Titan ended the trial and brought Krystal to a white room Her wounds gone and her thirst quenched.

"Krystal you have passed my test, you may only use your new power once what is it you desire to do?"

Krystal took a deep breath she thought heavily, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, _Krystal it is Phoenix Fox managed to destroy the aparoids on Corneria they are now preparing an assault on an aparoid planet Sorry to tell you this now, Phoenix out._

Krystal startled by the news thought for a while, "I want to be alive again. As long as I'm in the Lylat system and away from the aparoids."

Titan nodded, "So be it." Titan waved his hand and a black cloud come forth and engulfed Krystal and in a flash she was gone.

Fox sat in the cockpit of his Ar-Wing he was sweating bullets but his heart was on fire with rage, he saw the planet grow closer and closer it was Fichina. Once a beautiful ice world with deep blues and pure whites, it was now a purple infected rock in space a highly strategic position from Fichina one could launch repetitive assaults on the inner sphere. Fox looked out his cockpit he watched the rest of the fighters group behind him.

Behind them eight massive Cornerian warships followed, _Antares, Epimetheus, Scion, Dionysus, Titan, Prometheus, Ragnarok _and _Defiance_. Fox braced himself for atmospheric entry, "All wings sound off." Fox ordered

"Blue wing ready."

"Red wing ready."

"Green wing ready."

"Black wing ready."

"Gold wing ready."

Fox heard the confirmations and replied, "Blue, red and green wings protect the landing forces from air attack. Black stay with the fleet, and Gold with me." Fox gripped his flight controls tightly as fire engulfed his heat shields as he penetrated the atmosphere. Fichina's once icy surface was now covered in aparoid cells nothing remained in sight except the purple blocks and the bright yellow aparoid hatchers.

Fox watched drop ships follow behind him escorted by fighters, "Land on the southern plateau and set flak traps on the eastern flank," flak traps were large clusters of anti-aircraft guns arranged in a pattern in which it would trap enemy fighters between a wall of gunfire and a fleet of fighters. Typically they were effective, "Put snipers on the hill as well. Then send a mechanized division in with three infantry battalions with em." Fox ordered

Fox watched his radar screen fill up with enemy contacts he braced himself, "Gold wing prepare to engage, Green wing stay close to the drop ships with the Acolytes." Fox watched the massive aparoid air wing approach; he fired off several air-to-air missiles striking down aparoids, his wingman repeated this along with most of gold wing. The majority of the enemy spearhead was crushed but there was still a massive fleet to contend with.

Gold wing opened up with laser fire on the aparoid swarms killing a few, Fox shot down three fighters in short order he lost his wingman soon after. The air battle had begun, Fox watched ground forces begin to unload from the drop ships infantry set up base camp and set up the anti-aircraft guns. As soon as the guns were activated the gunners began pounding away at the aparoids slaying them in great number. "Good, Gold wing fall back to the guns." Fox ordered

The next wave of drop ships landed and unloaded one hundred Acolytes, the massive three legged walkers activated. Their main body was arrow like almost, they mounted two huge plasma cannons on the top right and left sides of the body, there were two turrets on each twin triple barreled pulse cannons. And in the back were four concealed 240mm rocket pods; each walker had missile jammers and 4 foot thick armor plating they weighed around 200 tons.

Fox continued leading Gold wing in intense maneuvers to avoid aparoid attacks and keep them in the flak trap, "Red wing pull out and assist in the air battle, hit the enemy formation from the rear we need to clean this up." Fox instructed, he pulled into a dive to dodge an aparoid he somersaulted behind it and shot it down he observed that the majority of the enemy air force attacking had been destroyed. "We've knocked back the first wave, prepare for the next get a beach head established ready the mechanized division."

Falco flew over the infantry formation marching on the aparoid outpost, the Acolytes close behind them and the tanks with them he closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Delta wing are you ready for launch?" Falco called over the com.

"We're ready to go commander."

Falco nodded, "Launch we're assaulting the main outpost the infantry's gonna need air support." Falco replied, his crackled again with the voice of Capt. Raynor

"Falco, we're detecting a large counter attack force be ready for anything. We have the upper hand the aparoids have never fought against the Acolytes before. Raynor out."

Falco took a moment to think, "Delta wing prepare for attack." He dived to an altitude one thousand feet above the infantry group, the aparoid group came into view in was a combined assault force of air and land fighters. "Delta engage the air group, Beta wing strafe their infantry group and Alpha wing bomb their artillery formation." Falco ascended into the air battle about ensue.

Fox watched from behind he lead Gold wing into air battle, the aparoids and Cornerian forces slammed into each other explosion after explosion cut through the sky aparoids fell in bulk and Ar-Wings exploded in smaller numbers. But the aparoids just kept coming, Fox looked down on the ground forces he saw the Acolytes lobbing missile into the air and raining them down on the aparoid formation blasting large chunks of them away, the snipers that had been placed up on the plateau picked off aparoids.

Up in space, Raynor stood waiting watching as the two armies collided, "Fox when you're ready we'll begin the bombardment." Raynor queried,

Fox responded quickly, "Go ahead knock the hell of out em'."

Raynor gave the signal and the fleet began pouring out plasma on the aparoid installations across Fichina, the beams slammed into the facilities with devastating affect. "We've begun, now the aparoids cannot retreat. Send four bomber wings to the surface to support the barrage."

Fox watched with pleasure as the aparoid forces were decimated, the aparoids when they were beaten on Corneria expected for the Cornerians to do what they always do. Fall back rebuild and lick their wounds, and because this they never built defenses they relied on their tremendous numbers to win for them and never developed complex battle plans other than sending waves of various strength and size. For the first time in the war, the Cornerians had launched a successful counter offensive against the aparoids.

Krystal found herself on a planet all she could around her was brown scraggly grass; on a harsh rock or dirt there were buildings in the distance and mountains behind her. A creek flowed beside her and the sky was yellow with bright white clouds, she recognized the planet, Katina. "Katina, thank you Titan." Krystal said aloud, she then focused her telepathic powers, _Phoenix I'm on Katina, any ideas? _

Phoenix replied, _Hmm… Titan has sent you to Katina; well, head for the city get to the spaceport and head to Sauria find Prince Tricky and explore the Krazoa Palace and the force point temples. Look for anything useful; we need an edge over the aparoids. Oh, and the Cornerian army has won a major victory over the aparoids but it will be short lived unless we find a way to help._

_All right, that's my plan then. Is Fox still alive?_

_I believe so, he's currently fighting on Fichina, and the battle goes well. I fear however things will change a massive aparoid wave is coming. They don't know about it._

_I've got to go then, to Sauria._

Krystal got up and walked towards the city for 10 minutes she made it to the outskirts of the city, she looked reading the sign that pointed to the spaceport. She got a ride from a taxi and got out at the front gates to the spaceport. _Now I just have to get out of here_, she thought. Krystal walked into the spaceport main building, the whole spaceport was huge shaped like a large cube almost but it branched of into landing platforms freighters and yachts were constantly landing and taking off. She walked further into the building; there were several desks each with several people behind them.

At either side of the building there were doors that led to corridors that went out to the landing pads, the doors were large maybe 10 feet tall and 8 feet wide. Krystal walked up to the desk, a short golden haired female cat stood behind it. "Uh, are there any flights headed to Sauria?" Krystal asked the cat.

The cat gestured for Krystal to wait a moment, and she began typing on the computer that sat in front of her, "There are three flights to Sauria, one passenger flight and two freighters."

Krystal thought for a moment, "I'll take the passenger flight. When does it leave?" Krystal asked

The cat waited typing for a few seconds, "In one hour, there are five seats left. Okay here's your ticket have a nice day."

Krystal smiled and walked off down the hall to the right out to the landing pad marked on her ticket, she kept walking until she boarded the ship and took off for Sauria. The flight lasted an hour; the passenger ship's jump drive brought Krystal to Sauria quickly. The ship landed on the back side of the planet, it was a smaller continent on the planet but much more technologically advanced than the more primitive inhabitants that Fox encountered when he set foot on the planet.

Fox pulled back on his flight stick, he flew lazily over the Cornerian Assault force they had won the battle Fichina was theirs for the time being. He flew lower heading back to the plateau where they set up an HQ he landed there and got out of his Ar-Wing, "Rearm my fighter and refuel." Fox ordered, he walked down to the weapons tent and picked up machine gun and four clips of ammo plus eight grenades.

Fox pulled the gun strap over his shoulder and stashed the ammo in his utility belt; he clipped the grenades to the opposite side of belt. He looked down on the valley where the battle had taken place debris littered the ground smoke rose from the destroyed machines and blue blood stained the dirt corpses were strewn everywhere. His com unit began to ring, "Fox here."

Fox's com crackled with Capt. Raynor's voice, "Fox we've detected a huge aparoid fleet headed for Fichina they'll be here in three hours. I've called for reinforcements. I fear our great challenge is going to be holding Fichina. Raynor out." Fox swallowed a lump in his throat when h heard Raynor's words, he ran down the hilly side of the plateau he gave orders to prepare defenses and so the race was on…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Titans**

Fox rallied the troops on Fichina he climbed a hill from which he had a hawk's eye view of the battlefield; he watched the skies as Falco, Slippy and Rhys flew overhead. _Come and get aparoids _Fox thought, he watched the defenses as they were being built hurriedly, bunkers, trenches, machine gun nests and anti-aircraft gun batteries. He walked through the battle lines he climbed into one of the bunkers and waited for the aparoid armies to come. But what the aparoids didn't know was they had a plan…

Krystal walked across the surface of Sauria, she had made it to thorn tail hollow, _Where are you Tricky? _She walked through the hollow and headed to the cave where she last met Queen Earth walker, she walked into the cave and found no one. Krystal observed the hollow for a moment she saw the warp stone in the distance, Fox had told her about him and that he could send her wherever she needed to go. And so she walked until she reached the hill that sat beneath him she climbed up and called the warp stone, "Hey! Are you the warp stone?" The warp stone nodded and Krystal continued, "I need your help! I'm looking for Prince Tricky of the Earth walker tribe."

"So, what do you want from me lass?" The warp stone replied

"Fox told me that you can teleport people where they need to go!" Krystal answered

The warp stone smiled, "Ah so Fox, sent ya? Okay then maybe I can help." He paused, "You want to know where Tricky is eh? Try the walled fortress, I can send you there if that's what you want."

"Yes I would, very much." Krystal waited for a moment and the warp stone held out his hand and motioned for Krystal to get on. And so she did and he closed his hand and she was whisked away in a blue field of energy.

When the field dissipated Krystal found herself outside a massive fort, green grass beneath her feet tall trees around her and an Earth walker guard placed amongst them. She walked around the outside of the fort until she came upon an entrance that led to a large courtyard she walked through and onto the paved brick ground, she walked around the courtyard which was quite dull. Merely paved brick ground and large walls with a large paved road that led to much more magnificent palace.

Krystal walked down the road, she saw the massive stone door that led to the palace eight guards stood out in front she approached them they did not question her she had no weapons so she was permitted to enter. She stopped to look at the décor of the palace, it wasn't much but it was admirable, she looked straight ahead the royal throne was there but there was no one anywhere around it. _Where are they? _

Krystal stood baffled as she looked around the throne room not finding any trace of the Earth walker royalty. She was quickly startled by a loud thumping sound coming from behind the throne; she peered over and saw King Earth Walker headed towards the throne. He saw her and recognized her, "Krystal! What brings you to Sauria?"

"Your majesty, I've come about the war. There are things here on Sauria that could greatly assist in our war against the aparoids." Krystal replied

King Earth Walker inhaled deeply, "I don not know how I can help, but you say there things that have great power on Sauria. Which is true but I do not think any are useful for war."

"Well, could there be items of power that you are unaware of?" Krystal replied

"I do not truly know it has been a subject of great debate. If anyone is of any use to you it would be my son, you know him I believe." The King answered

Krystal nodded, "Yes I know him, Tricky right?"

"Yes, I'll call him. Tricky!" King Earth walker called.

Krystal heard a thumping she looked around the throne and saw Tricky running towards his father, he still had an orange skin color with purple stripes on his back. He'd grown almost full size his horns were sprouting and he had spikes growing along the back end of his tail, his was adorned with a few red and blue gems. Marking his status amongst the other Earth Walkers.

Tricky finally ended his charge forward and stopped by his father not taking notice of Krystal, "I'm here dad, what do you need?" Tricky asked his father

King Earth Walker replied to him, "Tricky I think you remember Krystal correct?"

Tricky nodded and he took notice of Krystal, "Yeah."

"Well Tricky she needs your help, she's looking for things that might help win the war against the aparoids. And I know there is no better guide on all of Sauria." The king awaited Tricky's response

Tricky cocked his head to the left, "I guess I could, but I don't think there's many things that could help them fight the war."

"Well Tricky I have reason to believe that there are things that can help, objects of great power lie here on Sauria." Krystal interrupted.

Tricky sat in thought, "Well, there's only one place I know to look. In the great Krazoa temple there's a big library, it's in a strange language none of our scholars can translate. But there may be information about such things." Tricky replied

Krystal observed that Tricky had matured greatly since last she saw him, even his speech was more sophisticated, "Maybe I can translate the language." Krystal replied

Tricky nodded, he looked to his father for approval he nodded back. "So Krystal let's go!" Tricky ran down the great halls and out of throne room, he looked back and saw Krystal trying to keep up.

"Tricky, if you're going to help me, please slow down." Krystal said

"Attention all battle groups! Prepare to defend Fichina! The aparoid fleet is upon us ready yourselves. All fighter wings launch! Intercept the fleet, cruisers _Dionysus _and _Epimetheus _remain in orbit, the rest of the fleet head into the battle with the flagship." Capt. Raynor ordered he set his cruiser on course towards the aparoid fleet. He steeled himself and prepared for death, "Dyson! Prepare the ATA plasma cannon batteries, Lieutenant Gracen arm the torpedoes prepare to fire on the enemy flagship on my mark…1…2…3 mark! All ships of the Cornerian fleet open fire!" Raynor ordered fiercely.

His words surged through the com on all the ships in his formation, on his words plasma began pouring out of the fleet into the aparoid formation. The fighter wings passed between the mammoth aparoid cruisers shooting down their fighters along the way to the rear of the enemy flank where they dispersed amongst the cruisers strafing and bombing the crystal like behemoths. Raynor's torpedo barrage slammed into the gargantuan aparoid flagship blasting the majority of its frontal armor away. "Hit the flagship with our main guns!"

"Captain! The _Yamato_, _Turpitz _and the_ Musashi have_ dropped out of hyperspace behind the aparoid fleet." Lt. Dyson shouted

Raynor smirked spitefully at the aparoid fleet, "Move us above the battle." Raynor ordered

Fox watched from the surface of Fichina the two fleets slugging it out in orbit, when he saw a stream of aparoid drop ships headed to the surface. "Get ready! Open fire on those drop ships!" Fox shoutedas he watched the anti-aircraft guns begin pounding away at the transports. "Get ready men, they're landing!"

The first transport hit the ground it dropped one hundred aparoids to the ground and five hatchers with them, Fox killed four of the aparoids as they unloaded he kept pumping bullets into the aparoid formations.

Falco flew overhead with a small fighter squadron strafing and bombing the aparoids on the ground. _Bring it on you bastards_. He flew low over the aparoids he let loose a series of plasma bolts on them striking a few of them.

Rhys flew in tight formation with Falco bombing the aparoids, "Falco I'm gonna break off and hit their artillery."

Falco didn't care he kept firing on the aparoids killing as many as he could, he saw down by the bunkers artillery shells exploding around. Fox looked up and watched Falco fly by and drop a plasma bomb on an advancing enemy group. He looked over the side of the trench he was sitting in, and his jaw dropped at the massive swarm of aparoids marching on the battle line.

Slippy watched the battle from a distance, a high ridge a mile away from the frontline with 100,000 troops and twenty thousand artillery guns. Slippy ordered the guns batteries into position to annihilate the aparoids he looked over his force he ordered the Acolyte walkers in his command to join the fight behind the artillery barrage. "Open fire!" He shouted.

The ground beneath Slippy shook violently with the thunderous blast of the guns that began a pounding of the aparoid masses; the acolytes began firing rockets into the swarms. Slippy kept watching he ordered 1/3 of his battle group into the kill zone behind the walkers he called up snipers to disrupt enemy force his com began beep, "Slippy here."

The voice on the other end was Capt. Raynor's, "Slippy we're taking heavy losses we've lost the _Titan _and the rest of fleet is suffering. Forty percent of our fighter screen is down. I hope the ground battle is going better. Raynor out."

Slippy inhaled deeply and squeezed off a round from his sniper rifle he killed one of the bigger aparoids that fire the black energy balls they called them 'Kull' aparoids. He looked out on the aparoid army it seemed like an ocean and more drop ships kept coming. "Fox how's the ground battle?" Slippy asked over his com

Fox sighed, "We've lost somewhere in the neighborhood of 3-4000 men and about 200 tanks. They just keep coming, tell Raynor to nuke their troop carriers!" Fox replied.

Raynor heard Fox's request, "Lt. Dyson fire as many 500 megaton nuclear warheads that it takes at their troop carriers and recall our fighter groups."

"Aye sir." Dyson acknowledged he issued the recall order and fire two pairs of nuclear warheads at the aparoid troop carriers.

Raynor raised Fox on the com, "Fox those are our last nukes there won't be any ground troops but we won't have nuclear options in the future."

The nukes speeded towards the aparoid fleet and impacted the troops carriers disintegrating all of them but as soon as the troop carriers were destroyed another aparoid fleet warped into the melee. "Fox another aparoid fleet just warped in we may have to pull out."

Fox grunted angrily and jumped out of his trench and poured out ammunition on the oncoming aparoid swarm…

Krystal picked up a heavy book in Krazoa library and laid it out on a table, she blew a thick layer of dust off of it, she turned the page immediately she recognized the language. It was Cornerian, "Tricky I can read these! It's in Cornerian." Krystal read the words on the page they said, _This is a record of all events of this world… _Krystal skipped the first several pages until she found something, _In the thousandth year of this world the great Krazoa gathered in our great temple they spoke and exchanged great secrets of the elements. They spoke of this world's great magical energies that continually pushed it apart by now the spell stones had been created, but one spoke of the power to control the magic flow of energy and command it to their will._

_The others laughed him down, until he used the knowledge to manipulate the spell stones to channel the power of the planet into him. He used this power to drag the moon of our world to the ground it crashed north of the Thorn Tail feeding lands. The others immediately clamored to have such powers and so they did harness the great power, ultimately it lead to their destruction and now they safeguard the world against such foul evils. _

_But it is said that one can still harness the great power of the magic, they say you must have the power to channel energy through your body and unleash it. _

Krystal got up from the table and Tricky followed; she headed for the Oceanic Force Point temple she and Tricky headed there and arrived in an hour of running mixed with walking. "We need to get to the warp stone at the end of the temple it'll take us to spell gate where the four spell stones are kept. From there I have no idea." Krystal said she entered the massive force point temple, it was situated on a large beach out in front of it was a pier sandy beaches surrounded it on both sides and it was shaped like a Krazoa head.

The top left side of it's head was the entrance, Krystal climbed in first and headed down a short hall that turned straight to the right she kept going down the path until she came upon a large hall. In the center of the hall there was a bridge across water that led to another room, right before the bridge were four row of eight blue panels. Tricky noticed on the wall above the hallway that they entered through there was a board with an equal amount of transparent squares, "I've been here before, but Fox and I beat this so it's not on we can walk across the bridge freely." Tricky stated

Krystal walked across the bridge and as Tricky had said the obstacle was no threat and no large Sharp Claw guards were present so they made quick progress through the temple. Until finally Krystal came upon a vertical rectangle shaped room, there was a long ladder that led to a catwalk, she climbed it and walked across the catwalk and slowly the warp stone came into view.

Krystal continued over the catwalk up onto the large platform housing the clear blue warp stone, she hesitated before stepping onto it. When she did a blue energy field engulfed her and in mere seconds she found herself in another room with four bridges stretching from each side of the room to another in a cross pattern. In the center of the room a large cone shaped rock sculpture sat a large beam of white energy coming from it and flying straight up. And each side of the structure one of Spell stones sat, Krystal examined the room she focused her telepathic power into a beam and it intermingled with the white beam she felt energy flowing.

Krystal reached out with her mind to Fichina she saw the battle Cornerians and aparoids locked in a bloody melee, she called out to Fox. _I'm alive_ she then refocused the power and directed it towards the aparoid army.

Capt. Raynor ducked from a barrage of sparks on the bridge of the _Antares _when his com beeped with an incoming transmission, "Capt. Raynor here."

"Captain this is SATCOM we've detected a massive energy wave headed towards Fichina, its origin is Sauria. Brace for impact in thirty seconds, SATCOM out."

Raynor raised an eyebrow, "Lt. Dyson signal the fleet to brace for impact." He looked out of the window to the left of his position and saw a massive blue beam piercing through open space. The wave approached faster and faster until it slammed into the aparoid fleet every aparoid in space was reduced to dust and the same occurred on land.

Fox nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of the aparoids simply being reduced to nothing, "What the hell?" Fox looked around all hew were his men he looked up in the skies and saw only Cornerian aircraft. _I don't know how that happened but you're burning now you aparoid scum. _

The Cornerian army reorganized, seventy percent of it destroyed in the battle but after several hours repairs on the _Antares_ were complete. Fox, Falco, Slippy and Rhys returned to their flagship. Once onboard they all ate Fox went up to the bridge, "You called me up here Capt.?" Fox asked Raynor

Raynor nodded, "Fox the massive blast you saw came from Sauria, I have no idea how this happened. But I'm taking the _Antares _to investigate."

Fox walked to his seat on the command bridge and stared out into the cold dark vacuum of space he held a small photo of Krystal with him. _I miss you; I will avenge your death_. He waited until the cruiser stopped in high orbit over Sauria, "Falco, Slippy with me we're headed to the surface." Fox commanded, Falco and Slippy got up with Fox and they got in an elevator and headed to the flight deck. They all got into their Ar-Wings and flew down to the surface of Sauria.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:The other side**

Krystal focused the power of the spell stones once more to warp out of the hall, she found herself after the warp finished outside the oceanic force point temple. Tricky beside her, the two walked out into cape claw a dark feeling loomed over Krystal when she unleashed the energy wave the aparoids were destroyed. But she saw another fleet headed towards Sauria. "Tricky we need to leave Sauria now! The aparoid fleet is coming I saw it when I used the spell stones. Tell your father to get as many people off world as soon as he can I'm going to stay here and try to stop the aparoids you however need to insure that the others will survive incase I fail." Krystal said in a distressed tone

Tricky shook his head in confusion, "Wha…? How do you know?"

"I don't have the time to explain Tricky, trust me." Krystal replied in the same distressed tone. Tricky bolted out of cape claw running as fast he could, Krystal sighed she ran back into the force point temple. She found the warp stone and transported herself back into the great hall. _Phoenix! Are you there? I need your help with this._

I am here, I know about the aparoid fleet I do not know how to help. But the Antares is in orbit over Sauria your energy wave succeeded, hmm…Krystal I am coming to the force point temple I have an idea.

_You're coming? You can? Never mind that's not important, I need to know what this planet is capable of…_

"Captain! I've got three aparoid battle fleets on route to Sauria!" Lieutenant Dyson said in an alarmed tone.

Captain Raynor's face fell he closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "How long?"

"We've got about three days." Dyson replied

"Issue an evacuation order we need to get as many people out of here as we can. Take on as many civilians as we can, we cannot fight them. Pull Fox back from the surface."

Dyson activated the com relay and issued the order, Raynor looked out into space contemplating the situation.

Fox down on Sauria got the message and headed for his Ar-wing; he hopped in, closed the canopy and took off. His team close behind him…

Krystal stood in the hall, Phoenix standing near they were focusing what they could of the energy into a weapon with no success. Phoenix stood pondering the power stored inside Sauria, "How could some source of power so incredible been overlooked for so long. Your people have great scanning devices and you could not find this?" Phoenix asked.

Krystal shrugged, "I don't know, Fox said that sometimes a plant's surface may be too deep for the sensors aboard ships to detect." Krystal replied. She focused her thoughts on the energy field, but she couldn't focus another energy wave on the coming aparoid swarms. It had been 2 days since the first alarm of the enemy fleet had been issued.

Phoenix inhaled deeply and closed his eyes focusing on the energy field himself attempting to help Krystal destroy the aparoids. He failed, "Krystal, this is pointless. The aparoids will be here in a matter of hours, if we don not do something soon we will die."

"I know!" Krystal cried, "I don't want to see anything happen to this world. But I can't focus the field the same way I did before." She ran her fingers through her hair in a distressed manner.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow he thought for a moment, "Krystal what exactly were you feeling when you focused the blast?" He asked

Krystal tried to remember, "I think I was feeling angry, and worried about Fox." Said Krystal

"And there it is your emotions affect the field." Phoenix answered

"Well that's no help, I can't replicate emotions." Krystal said

"Then we will die, unless you can force yourself to control the field." Phoenix said

Krystal shook her head and tried to focus the field again, "I can't! We need to get out of here now!"

Phoenix replied, "Krystal we have some time just focus."

Krystal focused on the energy field again trying to tap into some power. Voices began to pour into her mind, thoughts of people and creatures. Including Phoenix's, Krystal gasped at his thought patterns, they were dark full of hate and malice, through the field she could into people's minds. "Phoenix! You bastard, you've been using me!"

"I'm sorry you had to find that out…" Phoenix's eyes began to glow dark black his orange feathers fell away his avian body transformed to the figure of a wolf it was Titan, he held out his hand and black tentacles extended from it. The tentacles wrapped around Krystal, "You have heard too much, it is a shame though you would have made a great servant. Now you belong to them." Titan turned Krystal around to face the eastern side of the wall, and aparoid climbed down and others followed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Krystal asked

"Why, you will lead my army against my enemies." Titan answered, he chuckled. He let Krystal down and the aparoids swarmed upon her.

Fox sat aboard the bridge of the _Antares_ looking out into space as his ship and the thousands of civilian ships carried refuges from Sauria. "When will it end? We sit here and watch as these monstrous things take over and murder the innocent." Fox sighed

The crew on the bridge remained silent; Captain Raynor closed his eyes and sank into thought. _Fox is right this war cannot continue any longer. If it keeps going like this our world and way of life will end as we know it. _"Lt. Dyson, to my ready room now." Raynor ordered, as he got up and walked to his office on the left side of the command bridge.

Dyson got up and followed, "Valenti assume command of the bridge." Dyson entered Raynor's office and the door closed behind them." The room was small; it had a desk towards the rear two chairs out in front of it and one behind, a computer sat on it. There was a window behind it and the carpet was gray so was the rest of the room. It was well lit, and Raynor sat behind the desk and motioned for Dyson to sit down.

"Lieutenant, I understand we are out of most ammunition based weapons am I correct?" Raynor asked

Dyson nodded, "Yes sir."

"Now, I know we are near an arms depot. We need to rearm; we are going to take all the nuclear bombs from the depot. Now this action may get me and any officers who support me a court martial considering the way I intend to use them."

"I'm with you to end sir." Said Dyson

Raynor nodded with approval, "Do we still have the coordinates for the aparoid home world?"

"Yes sir we do. I have the coordinates for the arms depot as well." Dyson replied

"Good, take over the bridge. And bring Fox in here I need his help."

Dyson nodded, got up and left the room he sat in the captain's chair and told Fox to go to Raynor.

Fox got up from his seat and walked into Raynor's office, "You asked to see me Captain?"

"Yes, sit please."

Fox sat and waited for Raynor to speak.

Raynor cleared his throat and began to speak, "Fox, I am planning to attack the aparoid home world, with a full scale nuclear bombardment."

Fox inhaled sharply. "Is it a retaliatory attack?" Fox asked

Raynor nodded, "Yes, I need some targets to hit on the planet's surface and a battle plan to get close enough to the planet to attack with being killed by the aparoid armada."

"You'd have to be fast, coming at maybe a thousand kilometers per minute and have the nukes set for firing all at once. We'd need fire support from gunboats and cruisers maybe a nuke or two to hold off their battleships." Fox said

"Thanks Fox, I'm not asking anyone to come with me on the mission and as soon as we evacuate the refuges on Corneria I'm going to attack." Raynor replied

Fox smirked twisted pleasure, "Oh, I'll be there you can count on it."

"Alright then issue a message to all military personnel onboard." Raynor said, putting his hand on the desk in front of him.

Fox saluted and walked out of the office.

The ship made it to Corneria and let the refuges off; Raynor took it the arms depot and loaded _Antares _with two thousand nuclear warheads and four thousand high explosive missiles. Dyson set course for the aparoid home world, five hundred of the two thousand man crew remained. A voice crackled over the ship's intercom "Attention all hands, we are preparing to attack the aparoid home world ready all weapons for engagement."

A bright blue field of energy expanded around the _Antares _pulling into hyperspace on a direct course for the aparoid home world. It took two long stressful hours to reach their destination; Raynor looked out the forward viewport on the bridge. The aparoid world slowly came into view, it was surrounded by thousands of platforms shaped like jagged rocks and covered in blue crystalline objects and larger weapons platforms surrounded those.

Aparoid battle ships numbering in the thousands sat in orbit, millions of fighters flew in tremendous patrol formations. "God help us." Raynor said

"Captain, what's our plan?" Fox asked

"We are going to charge the line, and deploy the fighters in autopilot no pilots of course. Then we will fire all forward cannons into the center of the enemy formations and follow it up with a few nukes and some missiles. We will then accelerate through the gap and bombard the planet with everything we have and then make a run for that star out there." Raynor replied

The _Antares _sped up towards the planet its shields were powered to full and the fighters were deployed in autopilot they began firing on the aparoids drawing their attention. The _Antares _charged the line blasting away with its main guns destroying several weapons platforms, the fighters were struck down in short order.

Raynor gave the order to unload several nukes into the aparoid formation, the nukes slammed into the aparoids massive flashes of light filled space.

_Antares _shook violently as the shockwave from the bombs impacted it; missiles began launching from the mighty warship following up the nuclear blast with a punishing explosive spectacle. The _Antares _pushed through the defenses of the aparoid world descending into low orbit, "Fire all weapons towards surface targets!" Raynor commanded. All of the nuclear missiles began to fire in what seemed like a wall of metal headed for the planet, the crew waited watching for a sign.

And it came, a massive flash of light followed by an orange cloud engulfing the atmosphere radiation levels skyrocketed. The aparoids on the surface were disintegrated; the topography of the already smooth surfaced world was obliterated. The attack worked, but it was certain doom for the triumphant _Antares_.

"This is Captain Raynor to all hands, ready battle stations. Activate all rail guns, and arm razors for battle. We're going out fighting." Raynor paused he pulled his finger from the com button, "Dyson, divert all power from engines to weapons target the aparoid flagship. We've created a gap in their lines; it's time to exploit it."

Dyson nodded punching keys on his console. Fox looked gravely at Raynor; he got up and motioned for Slippy, Falco and Rhys to follow. "Captain, Star Fox requesting permission to launch." Fox said saluting

"Star Fox permission granted for launch, Godspeed and good luck." Raynor replied saluting

The Star Fox boarded the elevator headed for the flight deck, they entered and the doors closed behind them. "Okay this is it, we are the finest of all pilots ever to exist. This is our last hour, our greatest we are making history united as one against an oppressive enemy. It has been an honor to serve with you all, _Star Fox_." Fox said encouragingly.

Falco nodded approvingly, "Let's give these bastards something to think about."

"It was an honor Fox; see you on the other side." Slippy said

Rhys thought for a moment, "Thank you Fox," Rhys paused, "For making me part of the team."

"It was my pleasure Rhys." Fox replied, forcing a smile to his face hiding his fear and rage against the aparoids.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, the flight deck came into view Fox stepped forward and donned his helmet it was very much like an F-16 pilot's helmet with a dark black visor. Star Fox marched one last time to their Ar-wings preparing for death they each climbed into the fighters, the canopy on each fighter closed. Each fighter took off and accelerated out of the shield protecting the hangar.

Fox flew out ahead, Slippy formed up on his left flank, Falco on his right and Rhys behind him they accelerated towards the aparoid battle group beside the _Antares_. The aparoid swarms grew closer and closer until Fox could see the fine details of the warships, he held his finger on the firing trigger. His formation slammed into the swarm firing repeatedly shooting down several aparoid fighters. "Star Fox break formation and attack fighters." Fox ordered.

The formation broke and Fox pulled a hard turn to the right rolling and zigzagging through endless streams of flak, he looked up stared for a moment at the massiveness of the aparoid fleet and the surface of their world. The contrast of colors was a stark reminder of the battle at hand; he dove below the battle and came back up underneath a small squad of enemy fighters. He shot them down and moved onto the tail of another he looked over his shoulder and saw twelve plus fighters behind him.

Fox rolled and dodged, his Ar-wing shook with impact he'd took a hit not serious though he continued dogging his prey struggling to keep up with his determined enemy. He weaved and rolled through the endless swarms of monstrous beasts striking many of them down after giving up on the one he'd been chasing. Fox observed Falco tangling with a fierce aparoid behind him. He fired a rocket at it blasting it apart; he turned his attention back to fighters.

The Star Fox team actually had an advantage, there were so few of them and so many aparoids that only a few could engage them at a time and there were always some exposed to fire. "Falco lob a bomb into that formation off to my right." Fox commanded

"Roger that Fox, one 'hot one' coming up." Falco replied flipping a switch and typing in a number on the keypad next to him. The bomb flew out from under Falco's wing and plunged into the aparoids incinerating them quickly. Falco maneuvered around the explosion and pulled up over a small fighter group and dove behind them unleashing a hail of plasma on them shooting down two and damaging four more.

Rhys flew his bomber towards an enemy frigate he armed his bombs and prepped a vicious salvo from his neutron cannon he flew low just above the hull of the vessel and unloaded his bombs on the hull. He pulled a back flip and fired his neutron cannon into the hull breach he'd just created tearing the shattered hull apart, he pulled up quickly and continued his bombing run.

Slippy flew into the fight and fired his plasma chain guns into the enemy fighter formations, chain guns fired at twenty times the normal rate of a cannon but were slightly weaker. He rained down a wall of the deadly particles into the bulky aparoid formations slaughtering them in great numbers.

The _Antares _pressed on through the formation of warships firing its fearsome weapons into the aparoid ships bringing the lighter ones in great numbers but to no avail. "Captain, shields are failing! We have a hull breaches on decks 12, 3, 4, 8 and 98 forward rail guns are offline and rear torpedoes are expended." Lt. Dyson said.

Captain Raynor grunted angrily as sparks showered the bridge following vicious shaking and rolling, "We've got their attention, divert all power from weapons to engines set a course maximum possible speed to the nearest star. Contact Fox tell him to do the same." Raynor ordered

Dyson acknowledged his order and did so, "Yes sir!" The _Antares_ charged its powerful cruise engines and sliced through the aparoid fleet evading all fire and sailed towards the bright star in the distance.

"Are they following?" Raynor asked

"Sir, there are twenty plus aparoid ships tailing us Star Fox is one kilometer off our port bow." Dyson replied

"Good prep the mines lay a field behind us, we need to get out of here. The second we reach the star wait for thirty seconds that should be all it takes for Fox to land back onboard with his team. As soon as they do, we need to get the hell out of here. Plot a course for venom." Raynor said

Fox and the team flew in tight formation slowing catching up with their flagship which arrived at the star Fox stopped his fighter and watched his friends land onboard the _Antares_. "Attention Antares, I am not landing. I repeat leave without me do not wait under any circumstances." Fox said he switched to radio silence and diverted towards the chasing aparoid battle group.

Falco heard Fox's words as he landed it felt like someone had just shoved a knife through him. "Damnit Fox now is not the time to play hero!" Falco cried angrily

Fox ignored him and pressed on he had four bombs onboard his fighter he fired them all at the oncoming assault force. _This is it, now you die. Never again will I go a day without her…my vengeance will be worse than the hell that awaits you. _Fox rolled into the formation pounding away with his cannons his shots bouncing off of the crab like battleships and their escorts. Fox dived and pulled left then quickly accelerating and making a strafing run along the port side of the lead ship doing little to nothing against it.

Aboard the aparoid ship leading the battle group against _Antares_ aparoids crawled around the deck as the mammoth vessel pursued its prey. The bugs were however crawling to the rear of the ship; the first arrived into a large compartment. The room was structured similar to a cargo hold, it was tall but not very wide and it was covered with the same blue crystals. In the middle was a large chrysalis like object, it was pulsing like a heart beating slowly the surface began to crack.

Until the top part fell off hitting the stark blue floor with a thud, a hand reached out of it covered in strange ooze the hand was blue covered in fur but with green crystalline objects protruding from the wrist and knuckles. The rest of the chrysalis began to break apart it fell away revealing the body of a strange creature, covered in blue fur and crystalline growths its eyes purple with hate.

Large dragon like wings extended from the body which was covered in an obscure armor like plating which was a dark crisp blue. It stood up looking at the aparoids that stood before it; it was Krystal now the queen of the aparoids….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

Aboard the aparoid flagship there was a great stirring four aparoids were headed for the rear hold, they were carrying a vulpine that had been captured in the space battle. For some reason their queen wanted him alive, it confused these unintelligent drones they existed simply to kill all that stood in the path of their 'perfection'.

They dragged the prisoner who had suffered several wounds to his head and torso; they dropped him in the rear hold before their queen. He stood glaring with hatred but he was in the back of his legs knocking him to his knees.

"You are wondering why you are alive." The queen asked the prisoner.

He simply stared angrily seething with rage, "Go to hell." He said

The Queen chuckled, "The mighty Fox Mcloud, now a weak prisoner."

"I guess that makes you a spineless aparoid bitch doesn't it?" Fox snarled

"Insolence!" The queen cried hammering Fox in the face with her fist. "I am your queen!"

Fox sweep kicked her feet out from under her. "Don't touch me!"

The queen stood up her eyes glowing and her exoskeleton began pulsating different colors, "Do not provoke me! I could kill you before your next heartbeat!"

She then kicked Fox in the face bloodying his nose and mouth, "Do you even know who I am?"

Fox scoffed, "I don't give a damn…Who you are to me you're just another aparoid."

The queen smirked, "Really? I can read your feeble thoughts you know who I am. You just refuse to accept it, I am the one you loved. Until the aparoids liberated me from my foolishness! I am Krystal you weak minded peon!"

Fox threw his fist in a punch but the queen grabbed it and twisted violently, a sickening crack followed, "You liar! She's dead I saw it myself!" Fox roared

"I died, but I was resurrected still serving your foolish cause I was the one responsible for the energy wave that saved your life. Until the aparoids liberated me I shall destroy your pathetic race and consume what remains!" Krystal shouted, she grabbed Fox by the back of his head and pushed head back tearing his fur.

Fox grabbed the arm holding his head trying to move it, but it was too strong. _She lived? That was what I felt she was trying to reach out telepathically. I failed her again…_Fox let go of Krystal's arm and clenched his fist, he braced himself and jumped forward loosing Krystal's grip and punched her in the face. He was met in the following seconds with a blistering kick in the stomach followed by a series of punches and jabs from some kind of energy blade.

"You think you can beat me? I shall grind you down until nothing is left. Unless you serve me, then I shall spare you." She offered, Fox spat a mixture of saliva and blood in her face. She wiped the glob off her face and motioned her minions to carry him away, "So you choose death. So be it."

_Antares_ ran from the aparoid fleet closing in, Captain Raynor watched the aparoids hit the massive mine field blasting chunks out them. They were safe,

"Lieutenant Dyson is Star Fox safely aboard?" Raynor asked

"All save Fox." Dyson replied

Raynor remained quiet for a moment, "Damn it all." He paused, "Dyson set a course for Corneria. Contact Grand Admiral Tiberius, tell him to bring the full force of our fleet to bear."

Dyson nodded and set his course for home; _At last, I'll see the spiraling towers and beautiful mountains of my home. But alas it will not last I have one more battle to fight. _Dyson thought, he'd joined the crew two years prior his family had all been murdered in the war his full name was Antonio Dyson.

Falco walked down the white halls of _Antares _his spirits were low, his will shattered what was left of the courage he'd felt when they attacked the fleet was gone. He felt as if the life inside him was falling away, first Peppy had died, then Krystal and now he feared his best friend in the universe had as well. That left him to lead the battered Star Fox team against the aparoid hell that had engulfed the galaxy in turmoil. _Damnit Fox! I don't want to lead this team! Why'd you do this? You were our last best chance to defeat them, now you've taken the easy way out. I should've died out there not you, they need you not me. _

He kept walking until the mess hall came into view he saw Slippy walking into the hall Rhys close behind, _At least they're okay I won't fail you Fox I will lead this team… _

Slippy sat at a table, Falco sat next to him and Rhys sat across no one had said a word since Fox had left. "So uh who's going to lead us now that Fox is…well you know." Rhys asked

Falco answered, "I don't know Rhys, we need to take a vote this needs to be done this team cannot function without a leader."

Slippy sighed contemplating a response, "There is no team anymore Falco, there's nothing left. Fox is dead, Peppy is dead, Krystal is dead and I don't care to imagine that we'll live much longer either."

"Damnit Slippy, don't talk like that we are still a team first and foremost. All we have left is Star Fox and Fox will have died for nothing unless we keep fighting." Said Falco

"Yeah okay, fine then if have to have a leader then I say you Falco! You seem to be on top of things." Slippy replied

Rhys nodded in approval, "Slip's right Falco you're the man for the job we need a leader and you're it." Rhys paused, "But let's stay optimistic about Fox for now okay he may have escaped he had enough fuel to reach Solaris VIII." Rhys finished

"Fair enough, okay then 'team'" Falco replied, "We have some work to do."

A few days passed before the _Antares _pulled into high orbit over Corneria it docked with a nearby space station for repairs, the entire Cornerian fleet was awaiting them in orbit. Capt. Raynor stood aboard the bridge surveying the repairs he looked out his viewport and saw the fleet gathered he knew most of the ships by name but one stood out the last time he's seen it was in dry dock. The markings on the side bore its name the _Balistner _the new flagship of the Cornerian fleet it was four times bigger than any other ship he'd ever seen.

Bigger than even the aparoid ships, it had greater weapons and shields it was faster and had more fighters. The massive ship was long and was shaped like a spearhead but it had two large fins protruding at a slanted angles turrets were everywhere on the monster. It had two more fins on the bottom side and two large plank like wings sticking out of its sides towards the rear the front was sort of pointed but it had four massive guns at the front.

And at its rear it had twelve massive impressed engines and small maneuvering thrusters for emergencies. Raynor took pleasure at the thought of going into battle alongside such a vessel, which hull gleamed in the bright sunlight from the nearby sun.

Falco walked through the narrow corridors of the small battleship _Magnificent_, Slippy was with him, they were in command of this Blitzkrieg-class ship. Designed for mass production and lighting war tactics, "Well Slip this is it today we attack the aparoid home world with the whole fleet this time. Just like four years ago."

Slippy tried to look brave and strong be he couldn't, he was scared everyone was scared the aparoids were something that no matter what they just couldn't seem to beat. But today was the last chance kill or be killed, every ship in the Cornerian navy was ready even the mighty _Balistner_, was going in. "Falco we will not fail."

Falco sighed, "I don't know Slippy will we fail? Why should this time be any different than all the other times we engaged the aparoids all the other failed attacks all the good men dead. Can we win this fight?"

"It's not matter of if but of when, we cannot lose Falco. Fox, Krystal, Peppy and so many others have died and we have to win for them so their deaths are not in vain." Slippy replied

"I'm so glad you think we can win this one Slip, but without Fox what chance do we stand? He was the only thing holding this team together. Without him can we even fight as a team?"

Slippy shrugged. "Well Fox isn't here is he? You are our leader now Falco step up and lead us. I can't do it and Rhys can't do it only you can."

"I don't want this Slippy; I don't want to lead this team I don't want to fight this war I don't want anyone to die anymore! I just want this all to end and it will, one or another either I will die or they will." Falco replied anger and grief affecting his tone, he tried to hide but he couldn't he scared and depressed.

Slippy began to think and study the situation he was in, he'd never really thought about the war and the death he tried especially hard not too. All of it hit him how royally screwed they all were the sheer gravity of the situation had finally sunk in. "Falco sometimes we just gotta trust that we will win even though by all rights we are doomed."

Falco chuckled lightly, "You have a hell of a way of making the gravity of the situation sink in."

Slippy nodded and made his way further down the hall and onto the bridge of the small battleship he looked out the window and saw the Cornerian armada gathered around. In just a few hours they would all attack the aparoid home world in one desperate strike; it was still recovering from the nuclear attack. Raynor would be tried in court for his un-authorized use of nuclear weapons and jeopardizing the safety of his officers. But it wouldn't be until they either won the war or lost it.

Fox sat in the hold of the aparoid ship thinking about Krystal and how he had failed, _I failed her but I can still save her she remembers who she is and who I am there's still hope I will save her and punish these monsters. _Fox sized up the aparoid guards three heavy infantry and two tanks. He looked around for anything that could help him defeat them and escape with Krystal. There was nothing it was the first time in his life that he was in an entirely hopeless situation.

Titan stood aboard the bridge of the aparoid flagship Krystal beside him they stared out at the massive fleet gathered over their home world. Krystal looked down at the once ice blue hellish planet where the aparoid swarms once prowled in great numbers. Now all that was left was massive clouds of radiated particles the sky was beige. And the surface was burning the air unlivable now the once mighty home world of the aparoids was dust, Raynor's daft plan had worked the bulk of the aparoid army had survived the attack.

Krystal looked out into open space; she never had before just take in the beauty of it all but now she did thoughts of it obsessed her she knew it would one day be hers. She thought of how the swarms would control all and all would be one and that someday she would make Fox like herself and they would kill Titan and rule the universe. "Titan, why do we not simply attack with all we have and crush the Cornerians for what they have done?"

"All in good time my dear even now the Cornerians are planning a massive assault against us. But I will deal with this, there is no longer a reason to remain here on _Eshan _it is dust now we will leave this world and go take Corneria and make it our own with our mighty fleet." Titan responded.

Krystal nodded with approval, there was a lot to gain from their plans and far less to lose for the fleet. But she knew there was one threat and it was onboard their very ship, _Fox can still ruin us and destroy our plans he must be put under extreme guard. _"Master we have one issue to deal with; Fox has some abilities that we cannot stop if he finds them. All of the Krazoa except one have been in his body there is a huge chance he can summon their power to his purposes."

Titan didn't seem to care about what Krystal had just pointed out to him, "He cannot beat me I can destroy him with ease…Perhaps we should kill him now?"

"No!" Krystal cried, "I mean…Now would not be the best time to do so."

"Krystal my daughter you are still weak in your affection for him this will doom you but for now he will live. Do not let your feelings affect your judgment in the heat of battle."

"I do not care for him… And it will not weaken my resolve I will lead this army and slaughter this Cornerian infestation." Krystal replied

Titan nodded. "Very good my dear then you will do what is necessary."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The storm**

Rhys donned his helmet and climbed into the cockpit of his bomber he saw Falco and Slippy climb into their Ar-Wings. He steeled himself for the battle ahead he prepared for certain death. The battle fleet dropped out of warp over the aparoid home world and there was nothing there except debris, "What the hell is going here?" Rhys called out

Falco shook his head looking out his viewport he'd taken off already so had Rhys, Slippy wasn't far behind, "I don't know Rhys the entire aparoid fleet can't just vanish like this." Falco let two and two go together, "Raynor! Set a course for home NOW! The aparoids are gonna attack it."

Raynor sat in bewilderment he wasn't gonna question Falco at this time, "Dyson you heard the man get us the hell out of here now."

Dyson nodded and turned the fleet around and headed for Corneria, one advantage the Cornerians had over the aparoids was their hyper drive was far superior to theirs.

Falco landed on the _Magnificent_ Slippy and Rhys followed behind him, the fleet began powering their engines and set course for Corneria knowing that all hell awaited them…

Krystal and Titan stood aboard the bridge of the flagship in warp drive every moment aching on them a desperate gamble to gain victory against Corneria. The aparoid warriors were tense and worried as worried as their mentally lacking species could be. And alas the aparoid fleet dropped out of warp and the blue Corneria sat out in front of them nothing sitting in the space above it not even an automated weapons platform stood in their path. Krystal gave the order to deploy all landing groups against the planet.

Thousands of aparoids began their descent to the surface of Corneria and thousands more followed behind them, and thousands of fighters flew with them. As they broke the atmosphere the fighters began slaughtering all in their path murdering innocents and destroying buildings and all that resisted. Titan let a smile take his face pleased at the destruction before him his great plan was succeeding soon Corneria would be theirs.

Fox sat in the holding cell hearing the sounds of war below him he knew what was happening he searched desperately for something around him he could use to kill or at least break free of his guards the only things standing between him and freedom. He found nothing but desperate times called for desperate measures he clenched his fists and attacked the aparoid guard there was only one the others had been called to battle. He threw a hard punch to the lower vertebra and a kick to its leg. The insect-like monster howled in pain and retaliated with a swipe of its claws Fox evaded. He ripped a chuck of the chitin plating on the hide of the creature off.

He took this chunk it was luckily pointed on one end he drove it into the spine of the monster driving it in deep and twisting it hard, blue blood squirted out of the monster and it fell dead releasing a weak squeal. Fox let a sigh of release adrenaline was rushing through his body his heart was pounding insanely. He used the carved piece if hide he had to cut out the aparoid's energy cannon, he grasped the maw like cannon and ran down the corridor of the aparoid vessel there were few guards remaining. There were more casualties than anticipated by aparoids and therefore more fighters were needed to win.

Fox made it to the bridge of the ship cannon in hand and the blade in the other he spied Krystal and someone else on the bridge he hadn't seen before but he knew that must've been the person responsible for all this. There was no one guarding them Fox felt his hand tightening grip on the cannon he aimed it at the unknown figure's head he squeezed the cannon and a shot rang out on the bridge.

The shot hit its mark right smack in the back of the head of the figure; he was unfazed and lazily turned around he laughed at Fox, "So this is all you have to use against me, the weapon of one of my servants?" He paused "Ha! You are pathetic." He raised out his hand and Fox felt a gushing wind hit him in his stomach hard like a brick had been thrown at him. It knocked him off of his feet, Fox looked up at the being who had done this to him.

"I will kill you before you take Corneria." Fox growled, Titan remained unfazed looking down at Fox who was seething with rage he smiled at him.

"You will die." Titan said coldly holding his hand out energy swarming around it, when the ship rocked to it's side everyone fell to the ground. Titan looked out the of the viewport of his ship and saw the Cornerian fleet appearing in the midst of his, the Cornerian ships began firing at an amazing rate he lost several cruisers in the opening broadside. "What is going on?" Titan began issuing telepathic orders to his forces _Return to your ships and attack the Cornerian fleet_.

"Still think I'm gonna die?" Fox scoffed, he jumped up and thrust the jagged piece of aparoid hide into the neck of Titan and twisted it harshly. "How's this feel?" Fox threw a kick into Titan's knee.

Titan winced but threw his hand up quickly and yanked Fox off of his neck and threw him across the room, he pulled the piece of hide out of his neck, "It feels slightly ticklish." Titan replied

Fox hit the wall hard and felt his ribs cracking and his flesh bruising, he staggered to his feet blood dripping from his forehead, he held his ribs and stared down Titan. Fox spied the cannon lying on the floor of the bridge; he dove for it and grasped it quickly. He squeezed off four rounds all directed at Titan's now almost healed wound, even though the wound healed Fox felt confident he learned that his foe could be hurt and if he could be hurt he could be killed. The rounds hit Titan and the wound became bigger and the flesh looked charred blood began trickling slowly from it. Fox fired dozens more rounds at Titan who sat there smiling as each bolt hit him in the neck. "Is that all you've got Mcloud?" Titan mocked

"I don't know is it?" Fox jumped up, he ignored the searing pain from his ribs that were hurting terribly. He looked around the bridge looking for something to win this fight he saw Krystal, "Krystal, please help me..." Fox pleaded, while keeping a sharp eye on Titan.

Krystal chuckled mockingly, "Please…I will not save you, only you can save yourself now, just join us become perfection. But I know you will not you are most resilient to anything you find wrong…So alas you will most likely die…" Krystal responded.

Fox's facial expression changed from that of a fighting look, to one of a desperate warrior he realized he had two choices join them or die. He though that maybe he could resist their control and kill them when their backs were turned. But he knew better, Krystal knew better and he was left with one choice go down fighting. He would try one last time to reason his way out of the situation, "Look we all know no one is getting off of this ship alive! The entire Cornerian fleet is pounding away at yours what do you think will happen when they're done with your cruisers? Your ship is next we can both leave here alive, Krystal help me kill him and we can leave I can help you become what you were and rid your body and mind of the foul infestation that has overcome you."

Krystal shook her head, "You don't understand it do you Fox? I don't want to be normal again I don't want to help you and we will not die this day."

Titan smiled, "You see pathetical one? You are doomed and we are not, the Cornerian fleet has no knowledge of my existence or of my servant's we will crush your fleet before it comes anywhere near my ship."

Krystal glared at Titan behind his back, _Servant? We shall who is the servant, I am your equal. Well not anymore…_ Krystal dashed forward a blade extended from her hand it glowed bright with sparkling energy; she stabbed Titan strait through the heart twisting and pulsing energy through his body. Fox stared into the increasingly lifeless eyes of the malevolent Titan, blood began pouring from his eyes, mouth and nose Titan fell dead and Krystal stood over him, "Who's the servant now?" Krystal remarked mockingly, she turned her head to Fox who was standing several feet away. "Do not think I have done this for you…Your death will be swift…But first you may watch everything you hold dear is destroyed." Krystal walked off the bridge and doors hissed behind her and locked aparoids crawled down from hatchers on the ceiling and stood over Fox menacingly.

Fox sat looking out the viewport of the bridge watching the ensuing melee fighters and battleships exploding Corneria was winning it seemed the _Balistner_ was destroying aparoid cruisers one after another. Fox knew though deep inside something was about to go terribly wrong as he heard the airlock open and saw Krystal step out into space. He saw her hand stretched out energy swarming around her palm a dark black cloud began to form it began pulsing with blue waves, then it all burst forward in one massive beam tearing through space and time and strait into the _Balistner _in moments it ceased to be. Fox went pale, he saw as Krystal's rampage continued.

Krystal stretched her hand out again and the energy began swirling once more however it looked different now it pulsed more frequently than it had before it began to pull in what looked like fighters to her grip. It was three Ar-wings all bearing the markings of the star fox team, Fox looked on horror struck as Krystal pulled his friends into some kind of a vortex. Suddenly they stopped moving closer to Krystal they were suspended still Krystal landed on the airlock doors the Ar-wings still suspended their cockpits began to open slowly and three people were pulled out of them each encased in an energy field. Krystal pulled them into the airlock and on to the ship, Fox heard the doors behind him open he turned quickly.

Krystal walked onto the bridge, Falco, Slippy and Rhys all being suspended in midair behind her all unconscious, "Let them go Krystal now! Or I will kill you where you stand!" Fox growled seething with an indescribable fury he felt his blood heating almost and his fists harden adrenaline pumped faster and faster.

"Now how do you plan to do that? You saw what I did Mcloud your fleet will fail and you will watch your friends die." Krystal let her captives down and they fell out in front of Fox still unconscious. Fox's mind began to race with thoughts of vengeance against Krystal the woman he'd loved was gone now all that remained was a homicidal beast who sought only to destroy freedom and everything else she could find. He lashed out at her throwing his fist into her face as hard as he could surprisingly he felt her skin give to his punch, Krystal stood shocked that she could be hurt by this puny creature.

"You're getting weaker…This should be fun." Fox kicked her in the stomach during her surprise he picked up the piece of aparoid hide that Titan had knocked form his hand it landed near where he was. He took it and drove it into Krystal's chest blood began pouring from the wound.

Krystal gasped in pain and fell to her knees, she focused herself and gathered energy from the aparoids standing around Fox and healed herself, "I will kill you Fox, I didn't want to do this…" Krystal extended the wings that had folded tightly below her shoulders, the same black field that she generated before destroying the _Balistner_ it began to engulf Fox and the bridge.

Falco began to wake up his eyes slowly opening he looked up and saw the outline of what looked like Fox he called out, "Fox is that you?" He had no answer, finally his eyes adjusted to the low light level onboard the aparoid ship he saw Krystal standing with a black energy starting to overtake Fox. He acted purely on instinct and dove into Krystal bringing her down to the ground he didn't recognize her, he slammed his fist into the abomination's face. He quickly backed off and stood up beside Fox he had looked better. "What the hell is going on?" Falco asked overtaken by adrenaline.

"I don't know anymore…" Fox replied, "I was flying my Ar-wing into the aparoid fleet I killed several fighters. Then I was in the prison cell aboard this ship then I learned that Krystal was still alive only she'd been turned into that abomination!" fox pointed to Krystal who looked unconscious.

Falco nearly fell to the ground, "Wait you mean that is….Krystal?"

Fox found himself choked he couldn't bare it all anymore, "Yeah." He paused, "Let's finish this hand me your blaster." Fox asked

Falco didn't give it to him, "You're not going to kill her are you? We've saved aparoid victims before."

"Damnit Falco she's not an ordinary infection victim, she destroyed the Balistner with her hand! And dragged your Ar-wing in the middle of combat into this ship! So give me the damn blaster!" Fox shouted

Falco shook his head in disbelief, "It doesn't mean we can't save her! Fox you loved her once! Think man! Do you want to kill your own wife because you have no hope left?"

Fox turned his head away from Falco and stared at Krystal, "If you loved her you would understand…Would you let someone you loved live under the control of the aparoids? She would rather be dead than live like this and you know it!"

"It doesn't matter anymore what anyone wants Fox, right now is the time to make a decision and we have to make it soon if we keep her alive we can bring down the aparoid fleet and stop this madness. Otherwise everyone who's died in this war will have died in vain." Falco replied

Fox breathed heavily his fists clenched his heart racing and he knew Falco was right a tear left his eye and his heart slowed down his blood cooled. "So be it…"

Krystal opened her eyes and lunged herself at Falco throwing her fist into his face slamming him to the ground, she kicked Fox in the knee bringing him to the ground and she extended blades from her hands again she drove one into Fox's leg and the other into his shoulder electricity began flowing through both. Fox began convulse, Falco regained himself and pulled out his blaster and fired several rounds into Krystal they harmlessly bounced off of her he then threw himself onto her and began pounding his fist into her head beating furiously harder and harder.

Krystal kicked Falco off of her and pulled the blades out of Fox, she turned and threw Fox at Falco Fox was bleeding from most areas of his body several bones were now broken and he passed out upon hitting Falco. Falco reeling from the blow of Fox's head to his stood up managed to fire several more blaster rounds at Krystal's head they did nothing.

Capt. Raynor ducked as shards of metal passed over his head, the battle with the aparoids wasn't going well, he looked out the viewport on the bridge battleships we strewn all over the orbit of Corneria. "Dyson target all guns on aparoid flagship we may never get another shot like this one!"

Dyson without thinking set all guns to fire on the aparoid flagship all the gun batteries began roaring and plasma began pouring out from the cannons each round piercing the hull of the vessel damaging it more and more. Raynor commanded all remaining ships of his fleet in the immediate area to bombard the flagship, chunks of it began breaking off and fires started on most decks. The aparoid ship exploded and everything onboard there was nothing left, "Captain I'm detecting strange energy readings from the aparoid ship! They're similar to those generated by the energy wave that destroyed the Balistner."

"Dyson fire all guns on the energy source now! Instruct all other available ships to commence firing on that energy field as well!" Raynor searched the debris field with his eyes looking for anything, "There! I see something!" Raynor cried

Dyson looked up in time to see an expanding energy field it was black like all the other ones, the combine firepower of the entire fleet could not stop it. It stopped expanding and descended down to the surface of Corneria. The end was near…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Endgame**

Fox brushed dust off of his eyes and pushed himself off the ground, he looked up and saw himself in a pile of rubble, concrete and metal twisted all over the street. He saw Falco lying on the ground along with Slippy and Rhys they were slowly regaining consciousness, he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to them and helped them all up , "Falco the only reason we're alive is because Krystal wants us alive. She can't be far get your blaster ready and follow me. Slippy, Rhys get your guns too stay close." Fox ordered, in a tone that he only took when he was in the utmost awareness. For the first time in the war he sounded confident about something like he knew he could beat Krystal and win the war.

Slippy looked about the last thing he remembered was being sucked into an aparoid ship, "Fox what the hell is going on?" Slippy asked, it seemed like the first time a curse had left his mouth.

Fox gave a disconcerting gesture, "Not now."

Rhys knew not to say anything to Fox he looked at Falco and tightened his grip on his blaster, everyone stopped Rhys saw Fox peering around a corner he motioned for Falco to take point and he followed swiftly. Slippy held his small pistol in one hand and a grenade in the other, "Slippy, I have no idea what's happening."

Slippy looked at him gravely, "Neither do I Rhys but as far as I can tell Fox is looking for someone or something." Slippy replied

Fox held his blaster tightly he crossed through a clearing in the rubble he saw nothing except burning debris the aparoids had leveled everything in their path, he however saw no signs of his former wife. _Where are you… _Fox held his guard and aimed his blaster towards the top of a building he saw something up there something that looked like an aparoid. And then he knew…Krystal was waiting for them she was shadowing them something she'd learned from him, only he was far better and she didn't know she'd been found. "Falco." Fox gestured him to look towards the top of the building.

Falco nodded he held his blaster high and readied his weapon Fox counted down with his fingers, 3…2…1…And Falco pulled the trigger releasing a fully charged particle blast from his blaster Fox did the same and the two red particle balls were on their way to Krystal who was standing unaware of the incoming rounds. Fox heard a loud thud and he looked behind him and saw…Krystal standing there almost smiling.

"Ha! Fox do you think me stupid? That I would screw up and be found?" Krystal mocked, Fox began madly pulling the trigger on his blaster and shots rang out through the empty city. Falco and the others joined Fox's barrage hoping they would defeat Krystal, round after round impacted Krystal's hard carapace she sat ignoring them. She held out her hand and a sharp gust of wind blew Fox and the others onto the ground. "Again you trifle with me? I thought maybe I would have fun killing you but it seems I may kill in cold blood."

Fox pushed himself up once more, he felt strange, he felt normal unwounded and he checked himself for the wounds he'd sustained on the aparoid ship they were fully healed he was fine and unscathed. _What the hell? I should be bleeding from every part of my body._

Krystal looked Fox over and realized it too he was fine not a wound on him, _This can't be happening not now I warned that fool Fox was too powerful to be left unguarded. Now the Krazoa are with him…We lose._

She began to hear voices in her mind they spoke in an ancient dialect she understood them, _Aparoid hear me! I am Krazoa you have failed to destroy us…Now feel our wrath upon you, Hell bringer you will be broken._

Memories flashed in Fox's mind knowledge of a thousand eras or more the thoughts of the Krazoa poured into his mind he finally realized what was happening, _The energy wave, the balistner I understand now Krystal being alive. It makes sense now she went to Sauria with the help of the thing that she killed and was trying to save us. She was betrayed by him and assimilated when she read his thoughts. He was a Krazoa! And he created the aparoids? What? _Fox continued to search the new memories in his mind, _He betrayed the Krazoa which is why there are only spirits left! She found there power he wanted it and now she has his power and I have their's. All because he/it created the aparoids and they began a war with the Krazoa and won… _Fox began to feel voices in his mind speaking to him.

_FOX! I am the Krazoa one many who shared your body! We are here to help you rid the universe once and for all of the aparoid infestation that annihilated us from our world. And we received a direct request from the prince of the Earth Walkers. _Fox felt even stronger his fist felt like rock and his body felt better than ever he could see for miles ahead. He no longer feared the aparoids he stepped forward before Krystal a raging flame festering in his eyes.

"It's time to end this…I'm sorry Krystal I didn't want it to end this way." Fox said, he got no response Krystal merely stared him down blankly he felt the hatred from her radiated off and onto him. He focused on her and dashed forward and threw his fist into her face, the fist impacted Krystal's face and drove her to the ground with a thunderous slam. Krystal regained herself and threw a kick into Fox's chest before he could continue she knocked him off of her, Fox fell to the ground but landed on his feet. He jumped into the air and did a jump kick and hit her in the head and knocked her down.

Krystal wiped blood from her lip and forehead she looked at Fox in time to see him kick her in the face again while she was down he then picked up a piece of concrete and raised it above his head as he began to throw it Krystal threw a kick into his shin. Fox in winced in pain and dropped the block by his side he felt pain but it subsided quickly he moved back from Krystal but felt a searing pain in his chest Krystal had kicked him there again and then punched in the face she followed up with a series of violent attacks to his chest and head.

Fox dove to the ground to avoid a punch to the face, he held his hand out and felt a burning sensation and then it was gone but he saw a bright red bolt escape his hand and strike Krystal in the arm. He saw flesh rip away and blood spatter onto the crumbled ground, Krystal shook her head quickly dazed by the blast she extended blades from both wrists and made a line drive for Fox blade first. Fox quickly reacted grabbing both of her hands. He felt another power overcoming him, he was gone everything was gone all he could see for miles was a stark black and red nebula looking field. As the rest of the world began to peel back and this nebula began to engulf everything only two things remained he and Krystal.

However he didn't see the murderous beast that he had been fighting he saw the true Krystal who was buried beneath all of the aparoid evil, "Krystal?" Fox called out.

She didn't respond, Fox began to take notice of the nebula when he called the black had gone from it, he then realized where he was. In Krystal's mind and the black and red were the aparoid infestation controlling the vixen who was lying on the ground. He called out angrily, "Let her go!"

He heard nothing, he walked forward slowly and Krystal rose up from the ground, Fox walked faster towards her until he saw slowly the aparoid infestation taking her over once more, "Damn you!"

Krystal laughed at him, "You see Fox we are not in my mind we are in yours and now I have what I came for."

Fox's expression turned hostile and he rushed forward, "You are not leaving it's time we spent some time together."

The _Antares _rocked as another aparoid salvo hit it the Cornerian fleet was dropping like flies, "Dyson do we have any nukes onboard?"

Dyson nodded no, "Sorry Sir we lost our nukes when that aparoid ship hit us."

"Damn it!" Raynor cursed, he looked about the fleet shots were being exchanged everywhere until nothing. There was nothing coming from the aparoid fleet no shots they weren't even moving. "What the hell?"

Dyson looked at the fleet shocked, "Sir they're not shooting!"

Raynor wasted no time, "All ships throw everything at the aparoids and begin repairing quickly!" He ordered

The Cornerian fleet began slaughtering aparoids in great number their fighters began dropping in great number leaving the Cornerian bombers and fighters to wreak havoc on the battleships. Quickly the aparoid fleet began shrinking to dust until there were more Cornerian ships that were slowly regaining more function.

Fox struggled to hold Krystal in his mind and keep her from leaving he held the aparoid fleet still and saw the Cornerian fleet obliterate it, "It's over Krystal surrender…Fight this aparoid infestation! Tell them no!" Fox tried to get through to his wife but to no avail she merely looked into him seething with rage.

"Go to hell!" She said

Fox stared at her, "You first!" Fox felt the world coming back the interior of his mind faded away from him and he saw Krystal standing over him, he jumped back but she was there wielding her blades he watched carefully focusing on her with his mind he watched her lift into the air and be thrown into one of the few standing buildings. He scanned the building for her but saw nothing and then he felt it two piercing pains in his back he looked down to his chest and saw a glowing green blade protruding out. He fell his eyes rolling back into his head.

Krystal kicked him off of her blade blood staining it, Rhys saw this he picked up Slippy's blaster along with his own and fired off as many rounds as he could, "Stay away from him!" the blasts hit Krystal's blades blowing them off.

Krystal turned toward him menacingly, Rhys backed up still firing and Krystal kept walking forward towards him, "Puny creature how dare you defile me in such a way!" Krystal roared.

Fox felt his life fading away he couldn't heal fast enough to keep the pain and bleeding away, he spied Falco out of the corner of his eyes moving towards him with a med kit one of only a few that had probably survived the aparoids, "Hey Fox hold still let me get this on that wound it'll clot and disinfect it. It'll dull the pain too." Falco opened a small packet of white powder it fell onto Fox's wound the blood on the wound began to clot the bleeding stopped. Fox's body began to heal faster now that it didn't have it regulate blood flow, he found the strength to stand he looked over his shoulder and saw Rhys firing at Krystal. He saw her hold her hand out and energy begin swirling around. He took drastic measures and dashed forward and tackled Krystal the energy still swirling erupted in Krystal's face.

The aparoid fleet was gone the Cornerian fleet was almost destroyed but it had won over the foul enemy of the aparoids there was celebrating going on, Raynor stood proudly on the bridge and let a sigh of relief. Gasps broke out as his officers looked out the viewport a massive black plume rose up and expanded in a massive dome a loud explosion was heard. "What now!"

Fox rolled over blood all over him, Falco and his team laid next to him buried under debris he'd shielded them from the massive blast. He pushed himself up and threw the concrete off and into the air, everything was flat as far as he could see nothing but wasteland remained.

He saw Krystal lying face first on the ground she was horribly wounded he staggered towards her his left foot weak, he saw her body it looked different than before it wasn't covered in aparoid hell it was Cornerian. She was normal but was lying in a pool of blue and purple liquid Fox held his hand out and destroyed it. Krystal the woman he loved was back to the way she was before but he sensed something different about her, or rather something he didn't sense alerted him.

Fox didn't feel any life coming from the body he looked down at Krystal's lifeless body she was dead, he felt a tear streaming down from his eye it soon became many he put his hands on her and began giving up life force into her all that he had acquired from the Krazoa. He tried with all he had and nothing happened, "I can't lose you again! Please breathe!"

It was all to no avail he couldn't cheat death, he felt a voice in his head…_Worry not Fox Mcloud…I can save her, for I am the Phoenix the bird who arose from the ashes of his own defeat._ Fox looked about and saw the great bird standing before him, Fox raised his fist are you the Phoenix or are you Titan? Hmm?" Fox asked

"I was enslaved by Titan trapped in his dark world I did resurrect Krystal to stop the aparoids…But he got to me before she returned." A tear streaked from Phoenix's eye and landed on Krystal, her wounds began to close the skin became pristine and she began to breathe. "The Phoenix sheds its tears for the dead…" Phoenix was gone, Fox felt confused what had just happened.

Krystal began to breathe she opened her eyes it felt as if she had just suffered through a horrid nightmare, "Fox! Where are you?" She screamed in a mortal fright.

Fox stretched his hand down and grabbed hers, "Right here… I'm here for you Krystal." He said gently but powerfully

Krystal let loose a sigh of relief, "Tell me it was all a dream."

Fox shook his head, "It wasn't a dream but it is over now." He heard a noise and looked up a Cornerian landing craft was descending; Capt. Raynor and Lt. Dyson were onboard.

The craft landed and the doors on both side opened and Raynor stepped out seeing Fox pulling Krystal up from the ground and onto her feet, "Fox need any help?" Raynor called

Fox smiled, "Sure help me get the others out from under this rock."

Three months later…

Fox sat back in his chair out on Cape Claw watching the tide's ebb and flow, he looked over seeing Krystal lying in the chair beside him. "It's good to have you back Krystal." Fox said.

Krystal smiled, "Fox you've been telling me that for three months now surely I must bore you." She said jokingly

Fox chuckled, "After all of this you never will…" Fox heard someone knocking at the door of his small house on the beach, he got up the chair creaking as he did. He walked to the door and opened it, Falco and Slippy were standing there, "Where's Rhys?"

Falco replied, "He's in the transport getting it ready for take off. I'm here to tell at the request of the entire Cornerian race…You are to be awarded the Star of the Phoenix for your excessive heroism in the war against the aparoids. Oh and by the way Fox we are all getting one but you are getting several….And you have to come to Corneria to get one so back your bags and bring Krystal. The transport is waiting."

Fox took a second to take it all in. "Alright be out in twenty minutes." Fox walked back into his house and out onto his porch where Krystal was sitting in the chair, "Hey Krys, we have to go to Corneria to get a few medals the delivery boy is making us go so how about it?"

Krystal got up and walked up to Fox and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go…I could use a few medals…"

The transport landed on Corneria Fox got out first Falco behind him; Fox waited for Krystal and helped her down. Raynor was waiting he was no longer a Captain he was now Grand Admiral of the Cornerian navy, "Welcome back to Corneria, the ceremony is at the city hall I have a transport waiting for come."

Star Fox followed him to his transport it ferried them to the city hall where most of the government was waiting for him. Raynor stepped out onto what looked like a stage after exiting the transport he addressed the people gathered, "We have all come here to celebrate the heroes of our time. These Heroes have given their all to use and to insure our freedom to live as a people and now we give the highest award to them, the Star of the Phoenix. Falco Lombardi! You are given this award for your heroism in the battle for Corneria." Falco walked forward and the medal was placed on his neck. Raynor resumed, "Slippy Toad, Rhys Thastus come forward to accept the Star of the Phoenix." They did as he said the medal was placed on them. The medal was medium sized golden in color but it appeared like it was fire, it was in the shape of the Phoenix and it had the image of the Phoenix engraved into it.

"Now I call Krystal Mcloud to accept the Star of the Phoenix for her bold actions and saving our fleet at Fichina." Raynor placed the medal on Krystal's neck. "Last but most certainly not least I call Fox Mcloud to accept four, Star of the Phoenix medals for consistent bravery and valor and selflessly risking his life without regard for his safety." Fox walked up and four of the medals were placed on him. Fox took the voice amplifier from Raynor.

"I know this wasn't planned but I don't deserve three of these medals, there are three people who deserve them. The first Grand Admiral Raynor for his continuous valor and bravery, Lieutenant John Dyson for his constant bravery and although the last is not here he should've been given this medal years ago…Peppy Hare for his bravery on the first assault of the aparoid home world and for giving his life to save ours." Fox stepped down and gave the medals' the their recipients Raynor took Peppy's and placed it on the grave site.

Fox and Krystal walked to the transport and flew to their home on Sauria…


End file.
